Por el amor de una sirena
by esterita
Summary: Snape y Hermione se unirán gracias a una criatura que les ha hecho mucho daño a los dos... una seductora sirena que vive en el lago de Hogwarts. Sev/Herms.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Hermione se levantó una hora antes que todas sus compañeras, como era costumbre desde hacía más de dos meses. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente intentando estar lo más guapa posible e intentando no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Aún no había terminado de abrocharse la capa cuando salió precipitadamente de su habitación para ir a su rincón secreto.

Pasaron menos de diez minutos, aunque a Hermione cada día le parecía que el camino era más largo. Finalmente, llegó a la piedra donde siempre se sentaba a esperar al lado del lago de Hogwarts, cobijada por un sauce enorme que la escondía de miradas indiscretas.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando una cabeza salió del agua del lago. Era un rostro de mujer hermosísimo de ojos grises, labios rojos de sangre y pelo largo y negro como el carbón. Era una belleza natural que Hermione nunca se cansaría de admirar.

\- Buenos días, preciosa.- dijo la magnífica criatura. Al ver que Hermione sonreía, salió completamente del agua y se estiró en la misma roca en la que estaba sentada Hermione; dejando al descubierto su larga cola plateada de sirena. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos únicamente por su pelo largo y húmedo.

\- Buenos días, Aymar. – contestó Hermione. Ambas se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio hasta que Aymar se acercó a Hermione y, mirándola a los ojos, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Tras ese beso las dos chicas estuvieron conversando animadamente como cada mañana, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

\- Venga, tienes que irte ya. Te espero mañana a la misma hora. Te quiero. – susurró Aymar en la oreja de Hermione mientras le acariciaba un brazo.

Entonces se oyó un ruido detrás de las chicas y Aymar saltó rápidamente al agua con miedo de que alguien más la descubriera. Hermione se sobresaltó y empezó a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor. Parecía que no había nadie, así que se levantó y empezó a andar rápido para no llegar tarde a clase.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y Hermione se fue a dormir pensando en su amada sirena. El día siguiente realizó la misma rutina, aunque algo cambió esa mañana.

Se sentó en su sitio esperando a Aymar, pero ésta nunca hizo acto de presencia.

" _Se habrá retrasado_ ", pensó Hermione en un principio. Pero el tiempo pasaba y, por primera vez en dos meses, Aymar nunca llegó.

Hermione se fue a clase triste y, pasadas de dos horas, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

" _Ella nunca llega tarde, me dijo que hoy vendría y no lo ha hecho. Algo malo le ha pasado y no sé qué puedo hacer para averiguarlo_."

Harry y Ron no se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Hermione, así que actuaban con normalidad haciendo el tonto mientras Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo debía de haber ocurrido.

Decidió esperar un día más y ver si Aymar aparecía con alguna explicación. Pero no fue así. Esperó tres días más, pero era como si la sirena hubiera desaparecido de un día para otro.

Desesperada, Hermione no abandonaba la biblioteca en busca de información sobre sirenas o alguna pista que le indicara qué había podido pasar. Sus amigos, que cada día veían que Hermione estaba más pálida y comía menos, empezaron a preocuparse; aunque la castaña les decía que tenía muchísima faena y que debía ir a terminarla a la biblioteca.

" _Voy a tener que bajar, si le ha pasado algo a Aymar tengo que averiguarlo. Por ella me meteré en el lago y no volveré a subir hasta encontrarla_ ". Pensó cuando ya estaba desesperada.

Sabía que meterse en el lago era peligroso, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de encontrarla sin ayuda (Aymar le había hecho prometer que bajo ninguna circunstancia hablaría de su existencia con nadie).

También sabía que para bajar necesitaría hacerse a sí misma un hechizo para mantener el calor corporal y, lo más importante de todo, necesitaría aguantar varias horas bajo el agua.

Lo primero era fácil de conseguir, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con lo segundo. La mejor opción sería usar branquialgas, aunque para ella era algo difícil de conseguir.

Habló con Neville para ver si él disponía de algunas, aunque su respuesta le quitó toda esperanza.

\- Lo siento, Hermione. El profesor Snape hace unos días pidió todas las existencias del castillo, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. ¿Para qué las necesitas? – Perguntó el chico con mirada inocente.

\- Ah no, tranquilo, era simplemente que tengo curiosidad por ver cómo son, pero no pasa nada. Muchas gracias.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada y luchando contra lágrimas que querían salir de su interior.

" _Snape… Nunca va a ayudarme, aunque tengo que intentarlo. Por Aymar tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape_ ". Así que respiró hondo y se dirigió a las mazmorras mordiéndose el labio y rezando por dentro.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia :) Por favor dejad comentarios para hacerme saber qué os ha parecido! En el próximo capítulo ya aparece Snape! Un beso a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a las mazmorras llamó a la puerta del despacho del profesor.

\- Adelante.- dijo el hombre con voz calmada y serena. Hermione abrió la puerta.- Vaya, señorita Granger, qué sorpresa.

Hermione detectó ironía en su voz, aunque no entendió muy bien porqué.

\- Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. – la castaña intentó que no le temblara la voz, aunque le costó horrores conseguirlo. – Verá… me preguntaba si usted podría prestarme unas pocas branquialgas para hacer un estudio. Me han dicho que usted tiene todas las existencias del castillo.

\- Así es, por desgracia para usted tengo todas las existencias de branquialgas del castillo. ¿Qué clase de estudio quiere hacer? – preguntó el profesor dejando la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo sobre la mesa y tirando su silla hacia atrás.

\- Bueno yo… me gusta estudiar plantas. Nunca he visto las branquialgas de cerca.- Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa y dio un paso atrás. – Por favor, señor.

\- Pues… no tendría ningún inconveniente en darle esta precisa planta a un estudiante cualquiera. Pero a usted…no. – dijo Snape sonriendo de forma que Hermione se estremeció.

\- ¿Porqué a mi no? – preguntó sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Aymar. – dijo el profesor Snape. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- ¿Cómo …?- Hermione no entendía nada. Era imposible que nadie la hubiera visto jamás y nunca había hablado de ella con nadie. Además, la única humana con la que se relacionaba Aymar era Hermione.

\- No iba a pensar que esa zorrilla con cuerpo de pescado la quería ¿no, señorita? Voy a ser muy claro: no va a meterse en el lago porque a ella no le ha pasado nada. Si no la ha vuelto a ver ha sido porque yo se lo he prohibido. Y le prohíbo a usted, en este momento, que vuelva a pensar en ella jamás. Es un pez y nada más. Ella no es como nosotros y nunca va a serlo. Y como la vuelva a ver rondando el lago se va a ir derechita a su casa para siempre. Voy a vigilarla, Granger. A partir de hoy cuando termine sus clases va a venir directamente a mi despacho a estudiar ¿Entendido?- Snape iba subiendo el tono de voz a medida que iba hablando. Hermione nunca lo había visto así y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Entendido?

\- No entiendo porqué me odia tanto.- contestó Hermione ente sollozos y, seguidamente, se marchó corriendo de las mazmorras.

Se encerró todo el día en su cuarto a llorar y les dijo a sus amigos que Snape la había castigado indefinidamente por romper un pote de cristal de su despacho. No podía dejar de pensar en su querida sirena y lo injusto que había sido Snape con ellas. ¿Acaso habían hecho ellas algo mal? Aymar era la única criatura en el mundo en la que Hermione confiaba y la única a la que había querido de ese modo. Sabía que su relación siempre iba a ser complicada, aunque no imaginaba que tendría que dejarla tan pronto. Esa noche apenas durmió y, la mañana siguiente, decidió que se arriesgaría a regresar al lago, aunque tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta del castillo cuando alguien la agarró por la capa y Hermione gritó al no esperárselo.

\- ¿Dónde se cree que va, señorita Granger? – preguntó Severus Snape enfadado.

\- Lo siento profesor, pero por lo menos debería tener derecho a despedirme ¿no? – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. Cuando Severus vio sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos la soltó.

\- Señorita Granger… de verdad que esto es lo mejor para usted. Olvídela ya. Nunca iba funcionar. No es algo natural…- dijo Snape.

\- Profesor Snape por favor… Estamos enamoradas.- Y Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. Era la primera vez que admitía que estaba enamorada en voz alta.

\- Acompáñeme a mi despacho ahora mismo. Vamos a terminar con esto.- dijo Snape bruscamente y empezó a andar hacia las mazmorras.

A Hermione le entró el pánico pensando en que el profesor iba a expulsarla definitivamente. Empezó a rogarle al profesor que no la expulsara y empezó a pedir perdón por haber intentado ir al lago, prometiendo que no lo haría nunca más; pero el profesor andaba sin decir nada. Al llegar a su despacho indicó con un gesto a Hermione que se sentara y él se sentó en frente suyo.

\- No voy a expulsarla.- dijo por fin el profesor. – quiero enseñarle porqué debe usted alejarse de esa sirena en cuanto antes.

Hermione asintió secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y no dijo nada. Momentos más tarde Snape atrajo hacia sí mismo su pensadero con un hechizo y vertió en el un recuerdo.

\- Esto va a ser bastante duro para usted, pero estoy seguro de que puede soportarlo.

Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa, no entendía nada y, siguiendo las indicaciones de su profesor, entró en el pensadero.

Por un momento una luz la cegó. Debían ser cerca de las siete de la mañana de un día cualquiera y se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts. No tardó en verse a sí misma sentada en la roca que solía compartir con su sirena. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo que el profesor le quería mostrar era su último día con Aymar. No entendía nada hasta que vio al profesor escondido detrás del gran sauce en el que Hermione y Aymar solían protegerse.

La rabia empezó a inundar a Hermione " _Quién se ha creido que es Snape para espiar las conversaciones ajenas_ ". Vio que el profesor observaba atentamente las caricias y besos que compartían ambas y notó que le ardían las mejillas.

En el momento de la despedida se dio cuenta de que el ruido que oyeron fue el profesor rompiendo una rama y escondiéndose. Vio que cuando Hermione se fue el profesor no hizo lo mismo. Se quedo inmóvil unos segundos y luego se sentó donde estaba sentada Hermione anteriormente.

Pasaron unos segundos y Aymar volvió a salir. En ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos del todo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- Sabía que serías tú, cariño.- Le dijo la sirena saliendo del agua.

\- ¿Qué haces con Granger?- preguntó Severus bruscamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Estas celoso?- preguntó la sirena acercándose más a Severus y extendiendo una mano para tocarle.

\- No me toques. Claro que no estoy celoso.- contestó el profesor alejándose un poco.- Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más. ¿Qué haces con Granger?

\- Venga Severus, ya sabes que la vida allí abajo es muy aburrida. A veces me gusta pasar el rato con carne fresca. ¿Has visto como me mira? Tu también me miraste así una vez. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te gustaba esto?- Dijo Aymar provocativamente mientras se apartaba el cabello de sus pechos.- Esta niña es aún bastante inocente, pero dentro de unos días ten por seguro que solo llegar va a quitarse las bragas, igual que lo hacías tú. De echo, podrías venirte con nosotras y nos lo pasaríamos muy bien los tres.

Hermione, que no podía creer lo que veía, se fijó en que el profesor Snape tragó saliva dificultosamente y respiró profundamente. Solo por un momento pareció nervioso, como si estuviera recordando algo que le causara mucho dolor.

\- Eres una enferma.- dijo Snape con asco.- Y no la vas a volver a ver. No le harás lo que me hiciste a mi. No vas a engañarla. Recuerda que ya no soy el de antaño y, si es necesario, te voy a matar. Mantente alejado de la orilla del lago si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

\- Vamos Severus, tú nunca me harías daño. Aún estás enamorado de mí. Te prometo que si vienes a visitarme y hacemos todo lo que hacíamos antes dejo de ver a esta niñita estúpida– Y, sin previo aviso, la sirena besó a Snape en los labios y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su profesor.

Hermione creía que Snape se apartaría pero no fue así, la que se apartó fue Aymar pasados unos segundos y se tiró al agua.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó asustada. Entonces Aymar empezó a sangrar por la nariz.- Me duele todo el cuerpo. Páralo por favor. Te lo suplico, no volveré.

\- Ya has visto que sí que puedo hacerte daño, incluso sin haber usado la varita. No eres la única que puede herir a los demás. No vuelvas más.- contestó Severus y escupió en el agua.

Entonces parece que el hechizo de Snape dejó de afectar a Aymar, que volvió a respirar con normalidad, se limpió la sangre de los labios y se sumergió en el agua. Allí terminó el recuerdo y pronto Hermione volvía a encontrarse sentada en el despacho de su profesor.

La castaña escondió su cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. No podía creer lo que había visto. ¿Aymar y Snape fueron amantes? ¿Aymar no la quería? ¿Hermione era un pasatiempo para Aymar? No entendía nada.

\- Lo siento Granger. Pero de verdad que esta sirena solo mira por sí misma y no dudaría en hacerle daño igual que me lo hizo a mí. Confío en que no contará a nadie lo que le he enseñado, pues es algo que no creía poder contar a nadie nunca. Esta zorra me engañó y me hizo cosas que jamás llegará a imaginar. Ahora usted va a regresar a su rutina diaria, se alejará de Aymar y todo volverá a estar bien. Y nosotros nunca vamos a volver a hablar de esto. ¿Lo entiende? – preguntó Snape.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape tenía razón. No podía confiar en Aymar nunca más a pesar de que le doliera. No pudo evitar fijarse en que nunca había visto a su profesor más humano que en ese momento. No es que Snape la odiara, simplemente que no quería que le hicieran daño porque él también se había enamorado de Aymar y ella había jugado con él.

\- Entendido. ¿Sigo castigada?- preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza.

\- Sigue castigada porque me desobedeció. Venga cuando sus amigos estén en práctica de quidditch. – contestó Snape.

Hermione asintió y se retiró del despacho de Snape. No sabía porqué, pero le daba la sensación de que el castigo impuesto tenía como único objetivo evitar que se quedara sola.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron dos días y llegó el momento que Hermione tanto había temido: el castigo con Snape.

Se dirigió a su despacho nerviosa y no pudo evitar recordar las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero. Snape mirando a Aymar, Snape besando a Aymar… Le dolía mucho, pero por otra parte estaba muy agradecida de que el profesor le hubiera mostrado la dura realidad. Hermione Granger era el tipo de persona que prefiere siempre tener la verdad por delante, aunque duela.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

\- Adelante.- dijo Snape.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor. – contestó Hermione.

Severus miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y se percató de que la chica parecía estar mejor. Ya no tenía los ojos tan rojos y parecía que había dormido algo por la noche.

\- Vamos a aprovechar que es usted una sabelotodo y va usted a ayudarme a hacer la poción embellecedora.

A Hermione le molestó un poco que Severus la hubiera llamado sabelotodo, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa al oír la poción que Snape le había pedido.

" _El profesor Snape usa pociones embellecedoras... Nunca lo hubiera imaginado_." Entonces se fijó en el rostro del hombre, que estaba completamente serio. " _Ciertamente es guapo, supongo que con la poción mejoraría su piel y estaría mucho más bueno. Uff, estoy fatal, no sé ni qué hago pensando eso_ ". Pero al pensar eso sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Va a quedarse ahí todo el día o va a pasar a ayudarme? Y quite esa cara de niña tonta, la poción obviamente no es para mí. Es un encargo de la enfermería. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por insolente.- Dijo Snape aparentemente molesto con la chica.

Entonces Hermione reaccionó y siguió al profesor hasta llegar a un cuarto en el que nunca había estado.

\- ¿Aquí es donde realiza usted sus pociones personales, profesor?

\- Aquí es donde trabajo cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste. Así que deje de molestarme. Tiene allí al fondo un caldero y un libro por si no se acuerda de realizar la poción.

Hermione apretó los labios y empezó a trabajar sin decir nada. Parecía que su profesor volvía a ser el mismo capullo de siempre. Al empezar a trabajar se quitó su túnica debido a que el caldero aumentó la temperatura de la sala. Severus entonces empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus ojos.

" _No me sorprende que Aymar la haya escogido a ella. La chica ya es más mujer que niña. La verdad es que tiene buen cuerpo y de cara no es fea. Ay, parezco imbécil, no debería pensar estas cosas. Es una alumna y nada más_ ".

Pasada media hora Hermione tenía que dejar reposar la poción durante tres cuartos de hora, así que empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

\- Profesor.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué está haciendo usted?

\- Estoy corrigiendo trabajos de sus compañeros. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Nada, perdón. Como tengo que dejar reposar la poción me preguntaba si puedo ir un momento al baño. ¿Es eso un baño?- preguntó Hermione señalando una puerta detrás de Snape.

Snape se quedó pensando unos momentos.

\- Detrás de esta puerta se encuentran mis aposentos. Y sí, hay baño. Voy a acompañarla hasta el baño y, cuando salga, volverá aquí sin cotillear. ¿Entendido?

\- Claro, señor.

Hermione sonrió, siempre había querido saber cómo eran las habitaciones de los profesores.

Siguió a su profesor a través de la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña biblioteca formada por varias estanterías y un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo para leer.

\- Vaya, esto parece un pequeño paraíso.- Comentó Hermione en voz baja paseando sus ojos por la habitación.

\- Cállese. Ya le he dicho que no cotillee nada. Un punto menos para Gryffindor por entrometida.

\- Era solo un comentario.

Había tres puertas en esa pequeña biblioteca. Una era la que habían usado para entrar, una para acceder al baño y la otra, supuso Hermione, el lugar en el que dormía Snape.

\- Vaya al baño y, cuando termine, vuelva a hacer la poción. No quiero que se quede mirando mi pequeña biblioteca y tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar en mi habitación ¿Entendido?

\- Claro, señor.

Snape salió de la biblioteca y Hermione entró en el baño. Cerró la puerta y, al levantar la mirada, se quedó petrificada. La bañera estaba llena y, en ella, estaba estirada Aymar. Su rostro era el mismo, aunque esta vez en lugar de una cola plateada tenía piernas humanas.

\- ¿Aymar? – preguntó Hermione al ver que ésta no decía nada.

\- Preciosa. Ven a bañarte conmigo.- invitó la sirena.- La verdad es que estaba esperando a Severus, pero estoy contenta de que hayas sido tu quien me ha encontrado. No has venido a verme estos días.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué ya no tienes tu cola?

\- Severus me prohibió verte y quería volver a hablar con él. No has venido a verme más y esto me rompe el corazón. La verdad es que te mentí, sí que había hablado anteriormente con un humano: Severus. Pero yo te amo de verdad. Te quiero a ti y para siempre. - dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Y porqué estás en su bañera desnuda? Yo confiaba en ti y lo único que querías era "pasar un buen rato con carne fresca" ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que le dijiste al profesor Snape.

\- No, no… El profesor Snape te ha engañado. Yo te quiero y él está enfadado porque está celoso. Acércate y mírame a los ojos Hermione. Yo nunca podría mentirte.

Hermione estaba muy confusa, no podía creer que todo lo que había hecho Snape fuera una simple cuestión de celos. No le cuadraba nada. ¿Qué hacía desnuda en su bañera? ¿Había venido aquí a acostarse con él? ¿Porqué ahora Aymar tenía piernas?

\- Vamos Hermione… Por lo menos acércame una toalla para que podamos hablar normal. – dijo Aymar.

Hermione, que dudaba si ir en busca del profesor Snape, al final optó por acercarse a Aymar para darle una toalla. Esto fue un error porque, en cuanto Aymar tocó a Hermione, una especie de hechizo las unió. No podía soltar su mano.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Lo siento Hermione. – dijo Aymar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione no tardó en descubrir que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Se estaba moviendo sin ella quererlo. Únicamente su cabeza obedecía su voluntad. Hermione gritó y Aymar le tapó la boca. Esperaba que Snape la escuchara y fuera a ayudarla.

Ambas chicas empezaron a andar, Aymar aún desnuda. Atravesaron la puerta del baño yfueron corriendo a la habitación de Snape. Hermione no dejaba de chillar, pero parecía que Severus no oía nada. Pronto la castaña empezó a quitarse involuntariamente su ropa mientras Aymar intentaba que se bebiera un líquido que había en un frasquito encima de la cama de Snape.

Por otro lado, Severus estaba corrigiendo y miró su reloj.

" _Lleva ya quince minutos en el baño. Tendré que ir a ver que la maldita sabelotodo no haya empezado a cotillear mis cosas_." Entonces se levantó y, en cuanto pasó por la puerta, empezó a oír los ruidos provenientes de su habitación. Severus, enfadado con Hermione por haber entrado en su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Al ver la escena cogió de inmediato su varita.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto!?- preguntó alarmado apuntando directamente a la sirena.

Con la confusión, Hermione tragó un poco del líquido que ella misma se estaba llevando a la boca involuntariamente. Avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que apenas llevaba ropa interior.

\- ¡Ayúdeme profesor! ¡No controlo mi cuerpo! – gritaba la castaña desesperada.

\- Severus, qué agradable sorpresa. Ahora mismo Hermione y yo nos vamos al lago y te dejamos la habitación… A menos que quieras venir con nosotros. Y ni intentes hacerme daño, porque ahora mismo todo lo que me hagas a mí se lo estarás haciendo a ella.

\- Yo creo que no os vais a ninguna parte. _Liberacorpus_. – murmuró Snape con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces Hermione y Aymar se desengancharon. -¿No te ibas a pensar que después de lo que me hiciste no me informaría para poder contrarrestar tus hechizos, verdad?

Hermione corrió hasta el profesor y se puso detrás suyo. Entonces Severus ató a Aymar con un hechizo no verbal y se aproximó a ella muy lentamente.

\- Te advertí que no volvieras a molestarnos. Esta vez te voy a mandar muy lejos de aquí. No intentes regresar, porque te digo enserio que si veo que lo intentas te voy a matar de una vez por todas. Espero que te mueras en el sitio al que te voy a llevar. – dijo Snape amenazadoramente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Severus y Aymar ya no se encontraban en la habitación, aunque en menos de un minuto Snape volvió a aparecer.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Granger? – preguntó Severus sentándose a su lado.

\- Sí… bueno… la verdad es que no. Me ha obligado a beber un líquido y ahora estoy un poco mareada. ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?

\- Quítese las bragas y métase en mi bañera, luego hablaremos.

\- ¿Perdone?- Preguntó Hermione medio gritando y tapándose el cuerpo con la túnica que había recogido del suelo.

\- No soy un pervertido Granger, esto facilitará las cosas. La poción que ha bebido la convertirá en sirena durante unas horas.

Hermione no estaba muy convencida de lo que le decía el profesor, sin embargo obedeció. Cada vez se encontraba más mareada y entró en el baño y siguió las indicaciones de su profesor. Efectivamente, pasados unos minutos a Hermione le salió cola de sirena y se le pasó el mareo.

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia! :) Si es así, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario (me hacen felizzzz). Muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a mi historia!**

 **Un beso a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Puedo entrar ya?- preguntó Snape.

\- Sí… ya me he transformado.

\- Granger… lo siento mucho. Voy a hacer un encantamiento para que la bañera se convierta en una pequeña piscina y pueda nadar. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Gracias. Pero no se disculpe, no ha sido culpa suya.

Severus agitó la varita y Hermione sintió que su espacio en la bañera se expandía mucho.

\- ¿No le ha hecho daño, verdad?- preguntó el maestro preocupado.

\- No… ¿Dónde la ha llevado?

\- La he dejado en el polo norte. Pronto volverá a ser sirena y podrá nadar por ahí. Supongo que se las arreglará para no morirse de frío, y estoy bastante segura de que allí no encontrará a ningún mago que le prepare la poción para ser humana y no podrá volver aquí a molestarnos. O eso espero…

\- Vaya, es usted perspicaz… ¿De dónde ha sacado esta vez la poción, señor?

\- Se la preparé yo hace años. Ignoraba que aún la conservara. Por esto lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a permanecer transformada?

\- Tres o cuatro horas como mínimo. ¿Quiere que le traiga un libro?

\- Preferiría que se metiera en la bañera conmigo. – Hermione lo dijo sin pensar muy convencida y, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, sus mejillas se encendieron y empezó a acalorarse. El profesor Snape, por su parte, estaba sumamente sorprendido

 _"¿Cómo le he podido pedir al profesor Snape que se bañe conmigo? ¿Estoy mal de la cabeza? Ciertamente me gustaría ver qué esconde detrás de tanta ropa, seguro que a pesar de su edad se conserva bien… Dios mío, estoy delirando otra vez ¿Qué me pasa?"_ pensó Hermione.

 _"¿De verdad me acaba de decir que quiere que me meta en la bañera con ella? Debería restarle 1000 puntos a su casa por atrevida… Aunque tengo que admitir que ahora mismo me metería con ella y callaría esa boquita que no para de hablar como yo se hacerlo… Uff, no puedo pensar esto de ella… Todavía es una niña… O no… Está en mi baño, únicamente en sujetador… Y no parece tan niña cuando la veo así… Joder, hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer y me estoy volviendo ya loco_ ". Snape no sabía que contestar.

\- Señorita Granger… No creo que eso fuera apropiado- Snape sonrió burlonamente.

\- Lo siento profesor. Yo no quería decir esto. De verdad no sé qué me ha pasado. Yo sé que usted no tendría ningún interés en bueno… lo que he dicho… y yo tampoco, ya le digo que no sé qué me ha pasado…- La chica estaba muerta de la vergüenza y hablaba torpemente. Entonces se sumergió en el agua unos segundos.

\- Tranquila Granger, respire que aún le va a dar algo.

Se quedaron los dos sin decir nada unos minutos. El profesor Snape se sentó en un taburete al lado de la bañera.

\- Profesor…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas? – preguntó Hermione tocándose el pelo nerviosamente.

\- Dada la situación, me temo que tiene derecho a hacerme unas cuantas preguntas… Aunque no le aseguro que yo vaya a contestárselas todas… Pero no se pase de lista.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado Aymar a su habitación?

\- Me temo que esto ha sido culpa mía. Hace tiempo, ingenuamente, le di varias pociones. Entre ellas había la poción que le permite tener piernas y una poción de invisibilidad. Ignoraba que aún las conservara… - Snape apartó la mirada de Hermione, avergonzado.

\- ¿Estaba usted enamorado de ella, verdad? No es su culpa, le manipularon.

\- Cállese. Ya le he dicho que no se pasara de lista. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Snape no podía permitir que una alumna suya le viera como alguien vulnerable.

\- Lo siento si le he ofendido, pero con todos mis respetos le diré que no creo que las casas de Hogwarts tengan nada que ver con todo esto, así que creo que es injusto que me baje puntos por decirle la verdad a la cara.

Hermione, que sentía que no podía controlar muy bien las cosas que decía, sintió terror por unos instantes. El profesor Snape estaba inmóvil.

 _"Maldita sabelotodo, siempre tiene razón con todo lo que dice."_

\- Está bien, Granger. Se acabaron las preguntas por hoy. Me voy a trabajar. Cuando se des-transforme salga y avíseme. Le dejaré aquí un par de toallas. Dejaré la puerta abierta así que si en algún momento le pasa algo llámeme.

\- Está bien.

Hermione estaba molesta por tener que esperar en el agua sin hacer nada. Empezó a nadar en circulo, pues la bañera no daba espacio para más. No habría pasado ni una hora cuando Hermione sentía que ya no podía más con el aburrimiento que tenía encima.

\- Profesor Snape.- dijo en voz alta y clara. Este tardó menos de diez segundos en aparecer.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

\- Me aburro.

\- ¿Se aburre? ¿Se cree que soy un payaso o algo así? – Snape se veía molesto.

\- Si usted no me hubiera castigado yo nunca habría entrado en su baño y no estaría así ahora. Es injusto que tenga que estar aquí sola mientras usted puede trabajar libremente.

\- ¿Y qué quiere que haga yo?

\- Juguemos a un juego… - propuso Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Se cree que tengo quince años? Por Dios…- contestó Snape poniendo mala cara.

\- El juego es simple. Yo le hago una pregunta y usted debe contestarla y luego al revés. Cada pregunta contestada correctamente suma un punto. El primero que llegue a diez puntos gana.

\- Me ofende que me invite a jugar a este juego. ¿Acaso se cree que tiene alguna posibilidad de ganar? – Snape se sentó otra vez en el taburete e hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

\- De echo… sí.

\- Está bien, señorita. Para que el juego sea más emocionante (aunque sé seguro que voy a ganar), si yo gano; usted tendrá que pasarse el resto del curso con la boca completamente cerrada en mis clases.

\- Y si gano yo… usted tendrá que invitarme a cenar a un sitio bonito y elegante.- Hermione no supo porqué le pidió eso a su profesor. Se ruborizó y se imaginó por un momento a Snape abriéndole la puerta para que se bajara de un coche en frente de un restaurante lujoso, tal y como había visto en varias películas muggle. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Porqué querría usted eso?- preguntó Snape extrañado.

\- Pues… simplemente porque sé que le molestaría tener que estar conmigo.- Hermione dijo esto y sonrió.

\- Está bien. Empiezo yo. ¿Qué pasaría si usáramos tres sanguijuelas en una poción multijugos?

\- Hay que echar cuatro sanguijuelas. Si usáramos únicamente tres cambiaría nuestra piel y nuestro cabello, pero nuestros ojos no cambiarían.

\- Es usted una insufrible sabelotodo. Es correcto, señorita Granger.

\- Bien, ahora es mi turno.

Para sorpresa de ambos, únicamente quedaba un punto. Iban 9-9 cuando a Snape le tocó el último turno de preguntar.

\- ¿Cuántas escaleras hay en Hogwarts? – preguntó el director bastante seguro de que la castaña no sabría la respuesta.

\- ¿Enserio? 142 señor, esta pregunta es muy fácil. Lo he leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_ … Voy a hacerle la última pregunta para ver si hemos empatado. Si ahora falla… habré ganado yo.

\- Adelante.- dijo Snape molesto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el perro de Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione. Al ver la cara de confusión de su profesor no pudo evitar sonreir triunfalmente.

\- ¿Perdone? Esto no es una pregunta válida.- dijo Snape.

\- ¿Porqué no? Lleva muchísimo tiempo viviendo aquí ¿De verdad que no lo sabe?

Snape se quedó pensando unos momentos.

 _"Esta niña es una tramposa. Me la ha jugado y he caído en la trama… ¿Cómo se atreve? Bueno… diré un nombre al azar y a ver qué pasa…"_

\- Toby. – dijo Snape poco convencido. Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Toby? ¡¿TOBY?! Por favor profesor… el perro de Hagrid se llama Fang...

\- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y me da igual que se queje. Y agradezca que no sean más. No tolero que se rían de mi.

\- Lo siento, profesor. Simplemente me ha parecido gracioso pero no se enfade. Por favor, perdóneme de verdad… - aunque internamente no podía parar de reír y sentirse orgullosa de su victoria.

\- Supongo que ya queda poco para que vuelva a estar normal. Será mejor que me vaya. Cuando salga avíseme.

Hermione esperó durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a sentirse mareada. Unos diez minutos más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba bien de todo, salió del agua y se envolvió con la toalla que su profesor le había dejado.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo bien que olía " _Huele a hombre… me encanta_ ".

\- Ya estoy profesor. – Dijo Hermione.

Entonces el profesor Snape corriendo entró y le puso una mano en la boca mientras con la otra se ponía un dedo en los labios. Oyó una voz lejana que decía:

\- Venga Severus, ábreme que tengo que hablar contigo. Sé que estás ahí, así que no te hagas de rogar más.- era el director Dumbledore.

\- Si encuentran una alumna mía desnuda en mi habitación me van a echar del trabajo y a ti te van a enviar a tu casa. Métete en mi habitación y no hagas ni un solo ruido ¿Me entiendes? – susurró Snape en la oreja de Hermione.

Hermione, con la respiración acelerada al sentir el contacto con su profesor, hizo lo que este le había dicho. Se encerró en la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente con Aymar y se sentó en la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La chica no pudo evitar oír toda la conversación entre los dos hombres:

\- Dumbledore.- dijo Snape al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Severus? Has tardado mucho en abrir.

\- Estaba trabajando, lo siento. – dijo nervioso Snape. - ¿Quiere algo?

\- Necesito un libro. No me acuerdo del título pero estoy seguro de que podré reconocerlo cuando lo vea. Vayamos a tu biblioteca.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos e intentó detener al director.

\- No, no… Si me dice de qué trata el libro estoy seguro de que podré conseguírselo… No se moleste… - dijo Snape intentando parecer relajado.

El director empujó a un lado suavemente al profesor y entró en la biblioteca. Empezó a ojear los libros hasta que vio algo que le hizo sonreír de inmediato.

\- Así que estabas trabajando… - dijo de forma alegre.

\- ¿Porqué lo dice de esta forma?- preguntó Snape molesto.

\- Porque me acabo de dar cuenta de porqué estás tan tenso.- dijo señalando el sujetador empapado de Hermione, que se había quedado en el suelo al lado de la puerta del baño.- Hay confianza, Severus… Si no era un buen momento podrías habérmelo dicho… Por esto has tardado tanto en abrir… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- No… es lo que parece. – dijo Severus haciendo desaparecer la prenda.- Venga, coja su libro y márchese.

\- Vamos Severus… sabes que no tengo inconveniente en que traigas mujeres a tus habitaciones pero ya sabes que debes avisar cuando entran personas en el castillo… No es que sea un entrometido… Pero es por la seguridad.

Por suerte, Dumbledore pensó que la amante secreta de Snape no pertenecía al castillo.

\- ¿O es alguien del castillo? La verdad no me imagino a McGonagall usando esto…- dijo riendo el viejo. – Espero que me la presentes pronto eh…

\- Por favor director, coja lo que quiera y váyase de una vez.

\- Ya me voy, ya me voy… la verdad es que después de tantos años me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a encontrar el amor… No podías quedarte para siempre pensando en el recuerdo de Lily.

A Snape le dolió que el director mencionara a Lily, pero no por esto dejó de empujarle hasta que estuvo fuera de sus aposentos. Luego se dirigió a su habitación.

\- Estará contenta…- dijo Snape enfadado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

\- Por su culpa el viejo loco no va a dejarme en paz en una buena temporada. De ahora en adelante no vuelva a dejar ropa interior por mis habitaciones si es posible.- dijo Snape entregándole su sujetador.

\- Se me debe de haber caído cuando usted me ha agarrado… Lo siento… Pero tampoco creo que sea únicamente mi culpa… - dijo Hermione roja al ver su ropa interior en manos de su profesor.- Si me deja un momento me visto y ya me voy a ir a mi sala común.

Snape ni contestó y salió de la habitación dejando que su alumna se vistiera.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios! Es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo :) Mi idea era que lo de la sirena quedara más en segundo plano, pero si queréis que Aymar vuelva podéis decírmelo en un comentario! Un besito a todosssss 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se puso la ropa rápidamente y, antes de salir, miró a su alrededor. Pudo apreciar que no había ni una sola fotografía, nada que pareciera demasiado personal. Únicamente una cama de matrimonio, un armario y un pequeño sillón (todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado).

\- Ya estoy lista profesor. Si usted me lo permite me voy a retirar ya… Espero poder encontrar algo de comida porque ya hace rato que se ha terminado la cena.- dijo la chica dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía.

\- Sí, ya debería estar en su habitación. Adiós.- contestó Severus sentado en el sofá y con un libro entre las manos.

\- Buenas noches profesor. Recuerde que me debe una cena.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación, Snape no tuvo ni tiempo de responder.

Al quedarse solo, Snape colocó los hechizos protectores habituales y fue a ponerse el pijama.

" _Vaya día has pasado hoy Severus… Espero que puedas conciliar el sueño y ¡nada de pensar en cierta castaña medio desnuda!. Por cierto… No sé si Granger podrá encontrar comida a estas horas… será mejor que le mande algo_ ". Ya con el pijama puesto, Snape invocó a un pequeño elfo doméstico y le dio ciertas indicaciones.

Hermione llegó a la sala común y sus amigos la acribillaron a preguntas.

\- ¿ Dónde has estado?- preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Con el murciélago todo este tiempo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué no nos has dicho nada? ¿Porqué no respondes?- preguntaba Ron ansioso.

\- Tranquilos chicos. Sí, hoy he estado con Snape pero después he tenido que ir en busca de información para el trabajo de historia de la magia que tenemos que entregar la semana que viene… Estoy perfectamente bien pero muy cansada. Si me disculpáis, voy a irme ya a la cama.- respondió Hermione mintiendo.

\- Eres una mentirosa. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Porqué dices esto? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

\- Llevas el pelo mojado… Es obvio que te has ido a dar un baño en la sala de los prefectos. Hermione… eres nuestra amiga… si un día quieres relajarte en lugar de estudiar como una loca no va a cambiar nuestra percepción de ti ¿entendido? – Harry lo dijo súper convencido.

\- Vaya… me has pillado. Buenas noches chicos.- Hermione se tranquilizó al ver que Harry se creía su propia mentira.

Subió a su habitación y, al llegar a su cama, se encontró con una grata sorpresa. En ella había una bandejita de plata con un bocadillo, una flor y un vaso de agua.

 _"¿Quién habrá puesto esto aquí? No puede ser… tiene que haber sido Snape… Nadie más sabe que no he podido comer nada desde la tarde… Qué mono, que se preocupa por mi alimentación, además de que esta flor es preciosa… ¿MONO? ¿Snape te parece MONO? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca pero SNAPE ME PARECE MONO."_

Al acercarse más a la cama Hermione se percató de que, encima de su almohada, había una carta. Aprovechando que sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban (por suerte), cogió la carta con sus dos manos.

" _Además me ha mandado una carta… Dios mío… Bueno, no te emociones aún que tal vez esté llena de insultos_ ". Hermione abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente su contenido.

 _Coma antes de dormir, hoy ha sido un día duro._

 _Este sábado a las 20:30 venga a mi despacho._

 _Póngase algo bonito porque le garantizo que va a ser una cena "bonita y elegante"._

 _SS_

Hermione no podía creerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, olió la carta que estaba entre sus manos. Efectivamente, olía a Snape. A hombre, el mejor olor del mundo. En ese momento entró Ginny a la habitación y vio el panorama.

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

\- Eh… buenas noches…- contestó escondiendo la carta rápidamente.

\- Oh… DIOS…MIO… ¡UNA CARTA DE AMOR!- Ginny corrió hasta donde se encontraba Snape.- ¿Tienes novio? Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… Sabía que había algo raro en ti últimamente.

\- Noooo Ginny. No es de mi novio.- Contestó Hermione con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¿Un admirador?- Ginny parecía súper emocionada. - ¿Viene firmada? Quiero leerla.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ginny le cogió de las manos la carta a Hermione.

\- ¡No la leas! – gritó Hermione.

\- Pero si no hay nada escrito… Qué desilusión. – dijo Ginny tirándola a la cama de nuevo.

Hermione volvió a coger la carta y vio que, obviamente, sí había cosas escritas.

\- Creo que está hechizada para que solo la pueda leer yo…- dijo más para sí misma que para Ginny. Muy inteligente por parte de Snape.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja. - ¿Qué dice?

Hermione no sabía si debía decirle algo a su amiga, aunque tras un breve silencio dijo:

\- Este sábado… creo que tengo una cita.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó Ginny confusa.- ¿Con quién?

\- No te puedo decir con quien por ahora… Pero bueno… Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas… Pero creo que no es una cita. Pone que tengo que ir vestida elegante para ir a una cena… Pero solo vamos porque he ganado una apuesta. – Hermione se sentía avergonzada por haber dicho que la cena con el profesor Snape era una cita.

\- Bueno Hermione. Si el chico en cuestión está bueno vamos a hacer como si fuera una cita. Además, te ha mandado una flor. Esto significa que está interesado. Si no lo estuviera simplemente te llevaría a comer a un antro sucio y no te pediría que te arreglaras. Tu sigue mis consejos y seguro que te lo ligas. – Ginny estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga. – Además, como es una cena, podemos ir por la mañana a buscarte algún vestido bonito para la ocasión.

\- No quiero ligármelo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan roja? Sé que te gusta. Puede que tú aún no lo sepas… pero yo estoy convencida.

\- Pero si no sabes ni quién es…

\- Tu mirada me dice que te estás enamorando.

\- Bueno, acepto lo de ir a comprar ropa porque la verdad es que no tengo nada decente por aquí.

Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron, luego Hermione se comió el delicioso bocadillo que le había mandado su profesor y se fue a dormir con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿De verdad le gustaba Snape? Una semana antes estaba segura de su amor por la sirena… Las cosas no podían cambiar tan deprisa… Pero el profesor la había protegido y estaba segura de que haría lo que fuera para cuidarla… Además cada día se comportaba mejor con ella… Y cada día estaba más guapo. E iban a ir a una cena juntos… Aún era miércoles y ya estaba completamente nerviosa.

La mañana siguiente fue, por primera vez, la última de su dormitorio en levantarse. Olió la rosa de Snape y se arregló rápidamente. Al llegar al gran comedor se sentó con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

\- Vaya Hermione, llegas más tarde que yo… esto sí que es una novedad.- saludó Ron.

\- Lo sé.- dijo Hermione cogiendo un par de tostadas y sirviéndose un poco de zumo de naranja. Involuntariamente, sus ojos miraron un segundo la mesa de profesores. Snape no estaba y esto decepcionó un poco a Hermione.

\- Date prisa Hermione, si llegamos tarde el murciélago nos mata.- comentó Harry, que ya había terminado de comerse sus salchichas.

 _"Oh no… hoy es jueves… tenemos pociones con Slytherin"._ Recordó Hermione con nervios. Se metió lo que le quedaba de tostada en la boca y cogió todas sus cosas. Tuvieron que correr hasta las mazmorras para evitar llegar tarde. Hermione se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y esperó a que llegara su profesor.

\- Hoy vamos a preparar una solución agrandadora.- Con un movimiento de varita Snape escribió las instrucciones en la pizarra.- No quiero ni un solo incidente hoy ¿Entendido, señor Longbottom?

Neville no respondió, pero se puso extremadamente nervioso. Hermione estaba nerviosa también, así que decidió no hablar en toda la clase. En un momento, dio un golpe a su varita con el codo y ésta cayó de la mesa. Hermione se giró para cogerla y se encontró con que una mano pálida la sostenía y se la ofrecía. Hermione la cogió y, mirando a los ojos del profesor, pronuncio:

\- Muchas gracias, profesor.- Esperaba que él lograra darse cuenta de que lo que realmente le estaba agradeciendo era la cena de la noche anterior.

Snape no dijo nada y siguió dando vueltas por la clase. Increíblemente, ese día no quitaron ningún punto a la casa Gryffindor.

Al salir todos los leones estaban contentos.

\- Parece que hoy el murciélago estaba de buen humor, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry.

\- Es genial. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que Snape no nos bajó ni un punto. Seguro que ha inhalado alguna poción rara de esas que él hace y ahora se ha quedado medio tonto.- contestó Ron riéndose.

El trio dorado se dirigió a su clase de transformaciones deseando que la profesora McGonagall también estuviera de buen humor.

El resto de jueves y el viernes pasaron increíblemente rápido.

\- Me muero de ganas de ir mañana a la nueva tienda de quidditch que han abierto en Hogsmeade.- comentó Ron entusiasmado sentado en un sillón de la sala común después de la cena.

\- Ah si, yo no voy chicos. – dijo Hermione recordando que había quedado con Ginny.

\- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

\- Voy con Ginny de compras. Cosas de chicas…- contestó Hermione sonriendo. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de medio asco.

\- Pues tú verás…- dijo Ron.

Poco después se fueron todos a dormir para poder aprovechar el sábado al máximo.

Ginny despertó a Hermione temprano y la obligó a vestirse con rapidez. Desayunaron fruta y cereales y partieron a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar, Ginny llevó a Hermione a una calle en la que nunca antes había estado. Estaba llena de tiendas de ropa y entraron en la primera.

\- Vale, coge todo lo que te guste y yo haré lo mismo. Luego nos lo probamos y será muy divertido. – aseguró la pelirroja.

Ambas rebuscaron en la tienda. Finalmente, la pelirroja se llevó unos 10 vestidos al provador y Hermione únicamente dos. El primero era verde botella y era de manga larga. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El segundo era de color rosa y era largo hasta media pierna. Era ajustado y de tirantes.

\- Hermione… tienes que ir con algo bonito ¿no? No hace falta que parezcas una monja de clausura. No voy a permitir que vayas a tu cita con esto. Por una vez hazme caso y lleva algo más atrevido.

\- Voy a probarme algo más porque esto a mi tampoco me convence… pero tampoco llevaré nada sexy porque… - _"porque voy con mi profesor de pociones",_ pensó Hermione sin decirlo en voz alta. Aunque era cierto que el profesor ya la había visto medio desnuda.

Se probó un par de vestidos que le pasó la pelirroja. El primero lo descartó porque era demasiado corto. El segundo era muy atrevido, aunque le gustó cómo le quedaba. Era elegante y consideró que se veía muy sexy en él.

\- Wow, estás impresionante Hermione. Incluso yo tendía una cita contigo viéndote en este vestido. – dijo Ginny aplaudiendo.

\- ¿No tiene demasiado escote?- preguntó Hermione indecisa.

\- Qué va. Yo creo que es perfecto.

El vestido en cuestión era negro, corto (hasta medio muslo), de tirantes, con escote un poco pronunciado y un poco brillante (como con pequeñas lentejuelas que brillaban pero sin exagerar). Se imaginó a sí misma delante de Snape con ese vestido y, aunque le dio un poco de vergüenza, decidió quedárselo.

Por suerte, ese vestido no era demasiado caro, así que aún le quedaba dinero para comprarse unos zapatos.

Eligió unos zapatos de tacón altos con detalles dorados por detrás. Sabía que eran muy altos, pero estaba segura de que podría aprovecharlos para las diferentes fiestas que se le presentaran a lo largo de los siguientes años.

Por un momento no se reconoció. " _Madre mía… esto es bastante extremado, pero ya es hora de darle un cambio radical a mi vida. No volveré a ser la niña inocente de la que se quiso aprovechar Aymar. Claro que voy a seguir estudiando como siempre, pero no creo que ponerme sexy un día sea algo malo jejejej_ ". Estaba emocionada.

Al salir de la tienda ya era hora de comer, así que decidieron volver a Hogwarts para poder comer y relajarse antes de que Hermione tuviera que arreglarse para salir con el profesor Snape.

\- Venga Hermione… dime para quién vas a ponerte tan sexy… - suplicaba Ginny, aunque Hermione no pensaba decírselo.

\- No seas pesada… O no te dejo que me ayudes a arreglarme.

\- ¿Me contarás los detalles por lo menos? ¿Me dirás si os besáis? O si llegáis a algo más… ya sabes…- Ginny empezó a darle codazos a la castaña.

\- Ya te puedo garantizar ahora que esto no va a pasar… - Hermione se reía y se sonrojó al imaginarse una escena de besos pasionales con su profesor.

" _Esto nunca va a pasar, él te ve como una niña… Además és el profesor Snape. El murciélago grasiento… pero que cada día está más guapo… Además es tan listo… Basta, no pienses más en él. Solo vas a esta cena porque ganaste el juego y te apetece molestarle. No te gusta. Bueno un poco sí. ¡NO! Pero es guapo… y sexy… Ya está bien, no voy a pensar más en él hasta que llegue la hora de la cena._ "

 **Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un capitulín más. Un beso a todos! En el próximo capítulo cita entre Sev y Hermione ¿Qué pasará? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¡No te muevas!- gritó Ginny exasperada mientras maquillaba a Hermione.

\- Termina de una vez, por favor…- suplicó la castaña.

\- Si hablas no puedo continuar… - se quejó la pelirroja.

Cinco minutos más tarde terminó la sesión de maquillaje.

\- Perfecta. Mírate al espejo ahora.- dijo Ginny tendiéndole un pequeño espejo.

\- Gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

La verdad es que Hermione estaba preciosa con el peinado y el maquillaje que le había puesto Ginny. Su peinado constaba de un semi-recorgido hecho con dos horquillas y el resto del pelo suelto, con ondulaciones perfectamente preparadas.

\- Ahora ya me visto. – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué ropa interior llevarás?- preguntó Ginny haciendo movimientos extraños con sus cejas.

\- Pues lo primero que encuentre… Nadie va a verla.

\- Ponte ese conjunto sexy que te regalé por navidad el año pasado.

\- Ya te he dicho que nadie va a verlo.

\- Venga… Nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir. Tu póntelo y así pensarás en mi si te pones nerviosa y ya estarás tranquila. Si nadie va a verlo pues tampoco pasa nada si te pones algo tan sexy. Hazlo por mi… Y así, si por casualidad pasara algo… pues ya me lo agradecerás.

\- Pero nada de liguero. –dijo la castaña resigándose.

\- El liguero es lo más importante Hermione. Imagínate que tienen que llevarte al hospital porque te haces daño en una pierna. Así no tienes que quitarte las medias del todo. Venga va, hazlo por mi… que yo te quiero mucho y me gasté mucho dinero en este regalo y aún no lo has estrenado…

Hermione, al ver que su amiga no la dejaría en paz a menos que le hicera caso terminó cediendo.

\- Está bien… Pero como me pase algo raro y se me vea si se me sube el vestido te mato.

\- Te quiero mucho Hermione. Espero que lo pases muy bien esta noche. Te dejo que te vistas. Voy a pedirle a Harry que te deje la capa para que no te vea todo el mundo salir como acordamos… ¿Te imaginas que te encuentras con algún profesor vestida así y ve que te vas a escapar? ¿Te imaginas lo que diría el murciélago? Jajaja creo que con lo guapa que vas incluso daría puntos a Gryffindor.

Cuando dijo esto la castaña puso una cara extraña. Entonces la pelirroja salió de la habitación y Hermione aprovechó para vestirse.

Se puso unos pendientes y un collar que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños y respiró profundamente.

" _Queda un cuarto de hora… Creo que los nervios van a matarme… Debería haber pedido que me prestara algún libro o algo diferente… Soy una estúpida… Además seguro que él ni quiere venir y estaremos toda la cena en silencio."_

Ginny llegó al cabo de unos momentos con la capa de Harry entre sus manos.

\- Toma. Le he convencido que es para poder ir esta noche a buscar a Luna Lovegood y hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Pareces una obra de arte… Estás buenísima te lo juro. Venga, vete ya que no debes llegar tarde. Mañana me lo cuentas todo ¿verdad?

\- Claro Ginny. Muchas gracias.

Hermione se puso la capa y empezó a bajar hacia las mazmorras. Se dio cuenta de que sus tacones eran demasiado altos y llegaría tarde porque no sabía andar bien con ellos. Eran las 20:35 cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Sabía que el profesor odiaba la impuntualidad, así que se puso aún más nerviosa y llamó a la puerta.

El profesor la abrió y empezó a mirar extrañado por los pasillos. Entonces Hermione recordó que llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad. Se la quitó y apareció delante del profesor.

Este iba vestido con una capa de gala y Hermione pensó que nunca lo había visto tan guapo.

\- Siento llegar tarde…- dijo Hermione avergonzada y con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando la levantó apreció que su profesor la estaba mirando de arriba abajo y que se detuvo un momento en su escote. Eso hizo que le ardieran las mejillas, pero puso la espalda aún más recta y sonrió.

 _"¿Cómo se le ocurre a ésta venir así a mi despacho? Madre mía… Me la llevaría a la cama ahora mismo. No. Snape. CONTROL. No puedes pensar así de una niña… Aunque ya no sea tan niña. Le sacas veinte años. No sabía que tuviera unas piernas tan largas… Basta ya"._

\- Veo que se ha arreglado. – dijo Snape como respuesta. – Pase.

\- Si, bueno… en la carta decía que me pusiera algo bonito y no sabía qué ponerme así que me he comprado esto. A mi me parecía bonito.- Snape empezó a hablar muy rápido debido a sus nervios y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

\- Le queda bien.

 _"¿Severus Snape me ha hecho un cumplido? ¿Era ironía? No ha sonado a ironía… madre mía… ¿Qué digo yo ahora?"_ Hermione sintió mucho calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 _"¿ERES IMBÉCIL? ¿Cómo le dices esto a Granger? Cada día estás más loco Severus… No deberías haber dicho nada. Deja de babear y compórtate como un caballero"._ Snape se recriminaba mentalmente haber dicho esto.

\- Gracias. – dijo Hermione después de unos minutos.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? Puede dejar la capa de Potter aquí si así lo desea.- ofreció Snape.

\- ¿Dónde vamos, profesor?- preguntó Hermione dejando la capa donde Snape le había señalado.

\- ¿No se cansa usted nunca de hacer preguntas? Ya lo verá. Tenía pensado que fuéramos en escoba pero con este atuendo que lleva… Será mejor que no. Vamos a aparecernos.

\- Creía que estaba prohibido aparecerse en Hogwarts.

\- No lo está para mi. Tengo muchas misiones fuera de la escuela, así que el profesor Dumbledore me permite aparecerme a placer. ¿Nunca se ha aparecido, verdad?- preguntó Snape.

\- La verdad es que no… pero he leído mucho sobre el tema. – intentó decir Hermione para no parecer desinformada.

\- Esto es todo práctico. Señorita Granger. Al ser su primera vez le recomiendo que se agarre muy fuerte a mi. Puede que esto le parezca desagradable ahora, pero le aseguro que será mucho peor la sensación de mareo que va a sentir cuando nos aparezcamos.

Hermione le cogió tímidamente la mano que le ofrecía el profesor.

\- Sé que Potter y Weasley me tachan de vampiro pero le prometo que no voy a morderla si se acerca más a mi. Lo digo por su bien, a mi me da igual si se marea. – dijo Snape con una ceja levantada y nervioso al estar sintiendo su mano agarrada a la de la castaña.

\- Lo siento, profesor… - se excusó Hermione.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Se sentía mareada solo de pensar que iba a aparecerse y se sentía aún más mareada al estar tocando al profesor de pociones. Finalmente, sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo, abrazó a Snape y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Estuvieron unos segundos abrazados, aunque a ambos le parecieron años. Snape no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien lo abrazó y se sintió extrañamente bien. No pudo evitar inspirar y notar que la olor que desprendía el cabello de Hermione le embriagara.

Hermione, por su parte, se sintió protegida. Pudo apreciar que, tal y como había predicho, su profesor escondía un cuerpo perfecto bajo esa túnica.

Snape hizo que se aparecieran y, tal y como había predicho, Hermione se mareo. Habían pasado 10 segundos desde que se había terminado la aparición pero permanecieron abrazados.

\- ¿Piensa soltarme algún dia, Granger?- susurró Snape cerca del oído de Hermione.- Espero que si tiene que vomitar no lo haga en mi túnica.

Entonces Hermione reaccionó y liberó a su profesor.

\- Oh… lo siento profesor… me he mareado un poco pero ya estoy bien.

\- Vamos.


	7. Chapter 7

Anduvieron juntos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de un restaurante.

\- Las damas primero. – Pronunció Snape abriendo la puerta para Hermione.

\- Esto es precioso. – dijo la castaña contemplando el restaurante que tenía en frente.

\- Es un club de polo. Podremos ver a los caballos mientras cenamos. Espero que esto sea de su agrado... He considerado que, dado su ascendencia, este podría ser un lugar adecuado.

\- Me gustan los caballos, aunque nunca he visto jugar a polo.

Un mesero se acercó a la pareja y les indicó cuál era la mes que tenían reservada. Snape ayudó a Hermione a sentarse y, a través de un cristal, vieron que los jugadores de polo salían al campo cabalgando.

El camarero les preguntó qué querían de beber.

\- Yo quiero una copa de vino blanco.- dijo el profesor.

\- Yo también. –imitó la alumna.

\- Mejor traiga la botella. – dijo Snape tras dudar unos momentos.

\- Muy bien. Ahora se lo traigo.- el camarero se fue en busca del vino.

\- Una única copa para usted, señorita Granger. ¿Entendido?

\- Claro, profesor. Tampoco tenía pensado emborracharme…

Pero estaba tan nerviosos los dos que, casi sin darse cuenta, se bebieron la copa entera antes de que el camarero les trajera el menú.

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que le gustara un deporte muggle.- confesó Hermione.

\- No me gusta. Pero me ha parecido un sitio bonito y elegante.

\- ¿De qué lo conoce?

\- No vivo demasiado lejos de aquí. Me crié en una casa pobre, así que a veces para evadirme me escapaba y contemplaba los caballos.

\- Vaya…

Pronto Snape se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había hablado de más. El vino le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Pronto pidieron la comida.

Hermione se pidió un tartar de salmón como entrante y una lubina de plato principal. Por su parte, Severus se pidió crema de calabaza de entrante y un filete de plato principal.

Cuando llegó el camarero con la comida volvió a llenar las copas de ambos, que charlando ni se dieron cuenta.

\- ¿Le parece si volvemos a jugar al juego?- propuso Hermione divertida.

\- Ni lo sueñe. Es usted una tramposa y ya se aprovechó de mi una vez. Aunque, después de todo, esto no está siendo tan horrible como me esperaba…

\- ¿Se esperaba que esta cena fuera horrible? – preguntó Hermione dolida.- ¿Porqué ha venido entonces?

\- No lo sé Granger. Tal vez horrible no pero… Es usted mi alumna y hemos venido porque perdí el estúpido juego.- contestó Snape.

\- Ah…- Hermione se sentía tonta porque ella había estado esperando emocionada esa cena.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio Snape habló:

\- ¿Cómo lleva las asignaturas? ¿Todo al día?

\- Sí, profesor.- contestó Hermione extrañada.

\- No me extraña para nada.- dijo él.

Entonces se reanudó la conversación y siguieron hablando. Habían terminado ya con la comida cuando Hermione preguntó.

\- Aymar le hizo algo horrible… ¿Verdad?

\- Preferiría que no habláramos del tema.

\- ¿Me lo va a contar algún día?

\- No lo creo.

Como ninguno de los dos quería postre pidieron la cuenta y Snape pagó. Entonces le indicó a Hermione que la siguiera.

\- ¿Vamos a irnos ya al colegio? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Esperaba ir a algún otro lugar?

\- Antes ha dicho que su casa está cerca de aquí… Si quiere hacer una visita o ir a verla o lo que sea puedo acompañarle.

\- Es tarde y corren tiempos peligrosos, señorita Granger. De echo… Si el Señor Tenebroso nos ve hablando juntos… Creo que las cosas no acabarían bien para ninguno de los dos. Vamos a ir donde hemos aparecido y volveremos al castillo.

\- Claro.

Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa al saber que ahora tendría que volver a tocar a Snape. Exceptuando momentos, la cena había sido estupenda y ambos la habían disfrutado más de lo que jamás llegarían a admitir.

Llegados a una esquina oscura fue Snape quien rodeó con los brazos a la castaña y la agarró fuertemente. Hermione entonces también lo abrazó.

Aparecieron en la biblioteca privada de Snape y, al igual que la primera vez, se quedaron unos segundos abrazados. Entonces Hermione levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que estaba casi a la altura de su profesor debido a los tacones.

No supo muy bien si fue ella misma o el alcohol que la empujó a hacerlo, pero se acercó peligrosamente a la oreja de Snape y le susurró:

\- Muchas gracias profesor, ha sido una cena estupenda.

Snape cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de la chica tan cerca suyo. El aire de su respiraciones le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

Hermione colocó su cara delante de la del profesor y le miró directamente a sus ojos penetrantes. Aún abrazados, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a apartar la mirada. Hermione se sentía más valiente que nunca, pero no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso.

Pasaron los segundos y, finalmente, Severus bajó su mirada y la posó en sus labios.

 _"Es preciosa… Quiero besarla ahora… Pero no puedo. Más bien no debo… A ella no le conviene. No la he apartado de Aymar para ahora joderla yo… porque no podré darle lo que ella necesita… Pero es que tampoco se aparta. Está claro que ella también quiere… Bueno, no pasa nada si estamos un ratito más así… Tampoco voy a llevármela a la cama pero… No lo sé …"_

 _"Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ojalá pudiera estar toda la noche así. ¿Porqué no me besa? Me está mirando los labios… Tal vez esté esperando una señal o algo… Pero estoy segura de que él también quiere, porque si no quisiera no estaría aún abrazándome. Creo que si no pasa algo pronto va a darme un infarto. Venga, me la juego. Total, si sale mal él seguirá tratándome mal en clase y será como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿No?"_

Hermione se acercó un par de centímetros más. Ahora podían sentir la respiración del otro… Pero nadie hacía nada.

Finalmente, Snape murmuró:

\- A la mierda.

Entonces puso una mano en la cabeza de Hermione y le dio un apasionado beso. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, pero ambos podían afirmar que ese había sido el mejor beso de sus vidas.

En cuanto se separaron Snape tiró hacia atrás y se sentó.

 _"¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres quedarte sin trabajo por un calentón? Bueno… no es un calentón exactamente pero… ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Has besado a una alumna!"_

\- Lo siento Granger. Creo que nos hemos excedido con el vino y he perdido el control.

\- No lo sienta. – contestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio. Tampoco había sido todo culpa de su profesor. Ella lo había provocado.

\- Soy su profesor. ¡Su maldito profesor! Y no puedo perder el control tan fácilmente ¿Lo entiende?

\- Tampoco ha sido todo culpa suya…

\- Yo soy el adulto en esta habitación. Usted es una niña y no sabe lo que hace con su vida. Pero yo sí y no puedo permitirme perder el trabajo. Mi deber es salvar el mundo mágico, no jugar con adolescentes.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Estaba segura de que el vino hablaba más que Severus, pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida.

\- Mire, señor… Será mejor que le deje solo porque me está ofendiendo. Cúlpese todo lo que quiera. Ha estropeado usted el momento más mágico de mi vida pero puede estar tranquilo, no voy a hablar de esto con nadie. Podrá seguir siendo un amargado que vive solitario en las mazmorras durante muchos años más.

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a todos :) Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe el motivo de que la web se me bloquee cuando intento colgar capítulos un poco más largos? En teoría esto aún era capítulo 6 y lo he tenido que dividir en 2 porque no podía colgarlo (se quedaba como bloquedado). En fin, supongo que tendré que hacer capítulos cortitos :) Un besito a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione se puso la capa de Harry y corrió a su dormitorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al llegar vio que Ginny estaba en su cama leyendo una revista. Se quitó la capa y se tiró a la cama a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la pelirroja preocupada. – Vamos, tranquilízate.

\- Tranquila Ginny. Simplemente que el tío era un capullo. Pero bueno, ya te había dicho que tampoco sabía si quería nada con él. Ahora estoy convencida. Paso.

\- Venga va, vamos a desmaquillarte y a dormir. Mañana será un día mejor ¿vale?

\- Vamos.

Se metieron en el baño y Ginny ayudó a Hermione a desmaquillarse. Luego ambas se fueron a dormir.

Hermione no podía olvidar el beso y se quedó horas pensando en él antes de dormirse. La mañana siguiente se despertó tarde. No fue a desayunar para intentar evitar a Snape. Se pasó casi todo el día en la biblioteca, aunque durante un rato por la tarde fue a ver cómo jugaban a quidditch sus amigos.

\- Quedan apenas un par de semanas para vacaciones de navidad. Me muero de ganas de pasarme el día haciendo el vago. – dijo Harry ilusionado.

\- ¿Crees que nos dejarán ir a la madriguera? ¿O tendremos que ir todos a casa de Sirius?- preguntó Ron dejando su escoba a un lado.

\- Dumbledore me dijo que iríamos todos al cuartel. Tú también Hermione. Se ve que seria peligroso salir de allí… Creo que las cosas con Voldemort están bastante difíciles… A ver si podemos enterarnos de algo durante las vacaciones.

\- Por lo menos estaremos juntos ¿No?- dijo Hermione.

\- Sí… En verdad esto es lo más importante.

Pasaron los días y llegó la primera clase de pociones de Hermione desde el día del beso. Estaba muy nerviosa, aunque en clase Snape ni la miró. Parecía que a él no le hubiera afectado nada. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, aunque posteriormente recordó que en breve tenía vacaciones e intentó calmarse.

Parecía que el día de inicio de vacaciones nunca llegaba y los jóvenes estaban cada día más nerviosos. Tenían muchísima faena de muchísimas asignaturas, así que cada día se quedaban hasta tarde terminando los trabajos en la sala común.

Hermione, además de hacer sus propios trabajos, tenía que dedicar muchas horas extra a ayudar a sus compañeros que le preguntaban. Ayudar a los demás no la molestaba, agradecía tener cosas que hacer para dejar de pensar en Snape.

Pero cada noche, antes de dormir, pensaba en los labios de su profesor besando los suyos.

Llegó el primer día de vacaciones. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione fueron acompañados por McGonagall a Grimmauld Place.

Allí les indicaron a los jóvenes que Harry y Ron compartirían habitación. Ginny i Hermione compartirían la habitación contigua. Al parecer, todas las habitaciones de la mansión Black serían ocupadas esas vacaciones. Dormirían allí muchísimos miembros de la orden (Arthur y Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius, Snape…). Al enterarse Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies.

 _"Bueno, seguramente no le veo mucho… es bastante antisocial"._ Se dijo a sí misma.

El primer día en la mansión se dedicaron a decorarla con motivos navideños. Todos parecían estar muy contentos y no había ni rastro de Snape. Pasadas las 19:00 empezaba una reunión de la orden, así que los chicos tuvieron que permanecer en el piso de arriba a regañadientes.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué no podemos estar en las reuniones… - dijo Ron enfadado llevándose una galleta a la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a intentar espiar un poco? ¿Llevas la capa, Harry?- Ginny estaba aburrida y no dejaba de mirar seductoramente a Harry.

\- ¡La capa! La he dejado en Hogwarts… parezco idiota a veces…- Se lamentó Harry.

Pronto se olvidaron de la reunión y empezaron a jugar a las cartas.

Sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de cenar y la señora Weasley llamó a Ginny para que la ayudara. Hermione bajó con ella a ver si había algo que ella pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Por qué Harry y Ron nunca vienen a ayudar?- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- ¿No te acuerdas el día en que en teoría cocinaban ellos y se comieron toda la comida mientras la preparaban? Los muy glotones solo nos dejaron las partes quemadas…- respondió la señora Weasley mientras preparaba sopa en un caldero enorme.

Todas las chicas empezaron a reír al recordar el momento. Cuando la comida estuvo preparada todos los miembros de la casa se sentaron apretados a la mesa principal.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a una punta y Snape se sentó en el extremo opuesto, así que casi ni se veían. Snape no hablaba con nadie excepto Dumbledore y parecía que se moría de ganas de levantarse de la mesa.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar Snape se apresuró a marcharse (Hermione supuso que a su habitación), aunque ella se quedó haciendo sobremesa con sus amigos.

\- No entiendo porqué el murciélago tiene que quedarse aquí. – dijo Ron enfadado.

\- Seguro que el día de navidad pasa a robar los regalos de todos para que estemos igual de amargados que él. – continuó Harry riéndose.

Pero tras una mirada de advertencia por parte de Molly Weasley dejaron el tema.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos cansados subieron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para dormir. Las chicas se metieron en la cama y apagaron la luz:

\- Hermione… tengo que contarte algo.- dijo la pelirroja susurrando.

\- Dime.- contestó Hermione medio dormida.

\- Creo que me he enamorado.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Bueno… creo que siempre he estado enamorada de él. Pero ahora lo he descubierto. No puedo imaginarme mi vida con otra persona…

\- Harry James Potter… ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Hermione con una risita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Bueno… digamos que te conozco demasiado bien. Y, si soy sincera, creo que él también está enamorado de ti… Aunque intenta distraerse con Cho porque eres algo "prohibido".

\- ¡No soy algo "prohibido"!- se quejó Ginny tirándole un cojín a Hermione.

\- Eres la hermana de su mejor amigo… No sé, Ginny… Tu sabes mejor que yo cómo funcionan los hombres… Pero conozco a Harry y creo que si no tomas la iniciativa él no lo hará para no cabrear a Ron.

\- Pues que sepas, Hermione Granger, que antes de que volvamos a Hogwarts voy a besar a Harry por lo menos una vez.

\- Me parece estupendo, Ginny Weasley. – Hermione le devolvió el cojín a su amiga.

\- ¿Tú que tal con el chico misterioso? ¿Ya le has olvidado o quieres volver a intentarlo?- preguntó Ginny.

\- Pues… la verdad… me es imposible olvidarle. Pero bueno… supongo que con el tiempo… No sé, él sí que es algo prohibido e imposible. Es un asco…

\- Quizás si intentas fijarte en otro… ¿Qué tal alguno de mis hermanos?

Las chicas empezaron a reír de inmediato, sabían que eso no iba a suceder. Pasados unos minutos les venció el sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

El día siguiente, al despertarse, todos bajaron a desayunar en pijama. Les sorprendió saber que todos los miembros de la orden habían partido hacia una misión excepto Molly Weasley y Sirius Black, que se quedaron a vigilar a los muchachos.

Sirius no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la casa enfadado, pues él quería ir de misión pero Dumbledore no le había dejado. Aprovechó la mañana para hablar con Harry a solas y explicarle pequeñas anécdotas de sus padres en Hogwarts.

Cuando subieron a sus habitaciones se dieron cuenta de que alguien les había hecho la cama a todos… A todos menos a Hermione, cuyas sábanas estaban más o menos colocadas pero muy arrugadas como para considerar que la cama estaba "hecha". Al principio pensaron que había sido la señora Weasley, pero luego Sirius les explicó que le había ordenado a su elfo doméstico Kreacher que cada mañana limpiara la casa para que no molestara.

Hermione pensó que eso era una explotación para el pobre elfo, así que ni se molestó al ver su cama.

Ginny estaba de mal humor porque quería haber estado con Harry a solas, y Ron se pasó toda la mañana jugando con los gemelos a un nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico para tres jugadores.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Hermione se puso a investigar por la biblioteca de los Black (que descubrió que era muy extensa y valiosa). Seleccionó varios libros y preguntó a Sirius si le daba permiso para poder leerlos.

\- Claro que sí. Y si encuentras alguno que te guste mucho puedes quedártelo.

Así que se sentó en el sillón ubicado delante de la biblioteca y empezó a leer un libro titulado _"Generaciones de magia y descubrimientos famosos"._

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde y poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la orden.

Únicamente quedaban por llegar Remus y Snape.

\- ¿Alguien ha tenido noticias de Remus? Me estoy empezando a preocupar… - Iba preguntando Tonks a todos los habitantes de la casa y llevando el pelo de color verde fosforito.

\- Tranquila Nymphadora, debe estar apunto de llegar. Es seguro que no está con los mortífagos porque Snape acaba de decirme que ahora mismo Voldemort los ha citado a todos y si hubieran cogido a Remus me lo hubiera dicho. Supongo que llegará después de que hayamos cenado. Molly, si fueras tan amable de guardarle algo de comida por si acaso… - Contestó Dumbledore cogiendo de los hombros a Tonks.

\- No me llame Nymphadora, por favor…- murmuró Tonks sin atreverse a enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

\- Claro, le guardaré algo de cenar por si acaso…- dijo Molly amablemente.

\- Oiga profesor… Si Snape es un espía… ¿No cree que es un poco arriesgado que se quede aquí con la orden?... No sé, lo digo porque tal vez le descubran o lo que sea.- Ron lo soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Precisamente, Ronald, porque es un espía tiene que estar con nosotros. Voldemort se cree que el profesor Snape está espiando para su bando, así que le pidió que se infiltrara en la orden. Claro que él preferiría estar en su casa con… bueno, en su casa. Pero se está aquí haciendo un sacrificio y está trabajando muy duro. Así que pido a todos que le tratéis lo mejor posible.- Al pronunciar esto último miró a Sirius por encima de sus gafas.

Ron puso cara de fastidio pero no contstó. En ese mismo momento entró Remus por la puerta y Tonks se tiró a sus brazos.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¿Soy el último en llegar? Lo siento, me ha sido difícil encontrar el acónito para… bueno… la poción que Snape hace para mi cada mes. Son tiempos difíciles…

Hermione no pudo decir ni una palabra después de haber oído que Snape estaba con Voldemort. Estaba pálida y se sentía enferma, así que volvió a la biblioteca a pensar en él sin que nadie la molestara.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione casi ni probó la comida, aunque nadie se dio cuenta porque estaban animados por las fiestas navideñas.

Dumbledore les dijo a los más jóvenes que el día siguiente podrían salir durante unas horas a comprar regalos navideños, aunque tendrían que usurpar la identidad de un muggle cualquiera ingeriendo poción multijugos. Además, para más seguridad, Tonks los acompañaría metamorfoseando un poco su aspecto para que nadie la reconociera.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts y los otros fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a prepararse para ir a dormir, pues el día siguiente tenían que madrugar para ir de compras.

Hermione, que aún estaba nerviosa porque su profesor no llegaba, le dijo a Ginny que quería ir un rato a la biblioteca a leer algo antes de dormir.

Cogió un libro y se sentó en la cocina, que estaba al lado de la puerta principal (así oiría a Snape cuando este llegara). Todos se habían ido a dormir, así que la casa estaba extremadamente silenciosa.

Pasaron las horas y el profesor de pociones no aparecía, así que Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

 _"Tal vez haya decidido irse a su casa esta noche… o haya salido con alguien… No sé ni de qué me preocupo, él ya no me hace caso. Además, sabe cuidarse bien solo… No cambiará nada aunque yo esté aquí sentada releyendo mil veces el mismo párrafo…"_.

Un ruido casi imperceptible interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Hermione se movió rápidamente hacia el pasillo hasta que vio que, efectivamente, Snape había vuelto.

\- ¿Está bien?- preguntó precipitadamente.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas? – contestó Snape en voz baja.

\- La madre de Ron le ha dejado comida aquí… ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en volver? – Hermione se sentía mucho más aliviada. Snape entró en la cocina y cogió el plato de comida que había encima de la encimera. Ignorando a Hermione, se sentó en una silla y empezó a comer.

\- ¿Va a quedarse mirando toda la noche? – preguntó Snape.

\- Estaba esperándole.

\- ¿Por qué?

Snape levantó la mirada y de pronto Hermione se congeló. Era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos después del beso.

\- Pues… Dumbledore dijo que usted estaba con Voldemort… Y estaba preocupada.

\- No pronuncie el nombre del señor tenebroso. Y no se preocupe por mi, puedo cuidarme de mí mismo. No vuelva a preocuparse. Ya ve que estoy bien, así que puede irse a la cama. Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

\- Usted se preocupó por mi sin que yo se lo pidiera… Y tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por mi…- murmuró Hermione más para sí misma que para el profesor.

\- No tiene que agradecerme nada. Preocuparse por mi va a traerle más problemas que beneficios, así que olvídeme ¿Entendido? Déjeme descansar porque ya he tenido un día suficientemente duro.

Hermione no respondió y se fue a su habitación. Estaba… ¿Decepcionada? Tampoco sabría lo que le diría el profesor Snape, aunque esta forma de rechazarla había sido un poco dura. Ella se preocupaba y a él no le importaba. Pero ella no podía olvidarlo... Porque desde que sus labios se tocaron no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Y no podía evitar ponerse enferma al pensar que él estaba en constante peligro.

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que estéis disfrutando con el fic :)**

 **Recordad que todos los reviews son bienvenidos y motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

La mañana siguiente Hermione tenía tantas ojeras que parecía que le hubieran pegado, así que intentó maquillarse un poco para que no se notaran y sus amigos no le preguntaran qué la había mantenido despierta, aunque luego se acordó que para salir tenía que beber poción multijugos.

Al terminar el desayuno, Tonks les dio a cada uno una botellita que contenía un preparado de poción. Tonks se había encargado de coger pelo de muggles aleatorios y de sitios lejanos, así que en teoría no tendría que haber problemas ya que nadie les reconocería.

Tonks ya había intentado que la constitución de los muggles elegidos fuera parecida a la de los chicos para no tener problemas a la hora de vestirse y poder usar su propia ropa, aunque con Ron hubo un pequeño problema: había elegido un chico tan delgado que toda la ropa que llevaba le quedaba enorme.

\- Mírate, ¡pareces un saco!- Exclamó George al verle.

\- Cállate. – Respondió con mala cara.

La verdad es que fue una experiencia divertida, además ahora podían reconocer fácilmente a los gemelos (uno era asiático y el otro rubio con ojos azules).

Tonks les llevó por el callejón Diagón y sus alrededores y allí les dio tres horas para poder comprar libremente los regalos sin que los demás vieran lo que estaban comprando.

Pasadas las dos horas volvieron a encontrarse y, aunque los chicos querían ir a comer fuera, Tonks les dijo que era demasiado arriesgado y que tenían que volver ya.

Llegaron a casa entusiasmados y guardaron sus regalos cada uno en su habitación.

Por la tarde volvió a haber reunión de la orden, así que los chicos permanecieron arriba jugando a un juego muggle que Hermione y Harry habían explicado. El juego en cuestión era el "escondite". Todos se escondían menos una persona, que tenía que ir buscando a los demás por la casa. Se divirtieron mucho, aunque también recibieron varias regañinas por estar haciendo demasiado ruido mientras duraba la reunión.

Llegaron a la hora de la cena y celebraron la navidad con gran entusiasmo y cantando villancicos. Se hincharon a comer los manjares que la señora Weasley había preparado para la ocasión, e incluso Snape parecía poner menos cara de asco que de costumbre.

Después de cenar Molly Weasley dio un emotivo discurso, que terminó con algo así como:

\- Corren tiempos difíciles, pero ni Voldemort podrá destruir el amor que sentimos los unos por los otros. Porque esta orden es una gran familia, y vamos a amarnos y cuidarnos los unos a los otros hasta el final."

Después de varios aplausos y de que los gemelos hicieran unas interpretaciones navideñas, todos se fueron a dormir ilusionados y pensando en los regalos que encontrarían en sus camas la mañana siguiente.

Ginny fue la primera en despertarse, y antes de abrir sus regalos fue a despertar a todo el mundo mientras Hermione la seguía riéndose.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! Venga, todos arriba que ya ha salido el sol.

Abría la puerta de las habitaciones, despertaba a sus integrantes y volvía a salir. Parece ser que se les olvidó que Snape también estaba en esa casa. Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía el profesor y entró gritando de la misma manera que en las otras habitaciones.

Una vez dentro, se horrorizó al ver lo que había hecho. El profesor, que ya estaba despierto, estaba en su cama sentado y destapado mirando un libro que tenía entre las manos. Además, el profesor no llevaba camiseta.

\- Esto… Profesor Snape… Me he equivocado de habitación, lo siento mucho.

\- Feliz navidad a usted también. – contestó el profesor. Parecía divertido viendo que la chica tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo, los ojos demasiado abiertos y parecía que se había quedado petrificada. Entonces se percató de que Hermione estaba de pie en la puerta mirándole con la misma cara que su amiga.- Granger.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Feliz navidad. – dijo él con una medio sonrisa que ninguna de las chicas podía creer. Pero en unos segundos Snape volvía a tener la misma cara serie de siempre.- Ahora, agradecería que salieran de mi habitación señoritas. Y, a poder ser, la próxima vez llamad a la puerta.

Antes de que Hermione respondiera, Ginny salió de la habitación corriendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí misma y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano.

Cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros estallaron las carcajadas.

\- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, ha sido buenísimo. Cuando le he visto creía que iba a dejar a Gryffindor con puntuación negativa. – dijo Hermione agarrándose las costillas e intentando calmar su ataque de risa.

\- Pues anda que la tuya… Se me había olvidado que estaba Snape aquí. Pero ha sido amable ¿No? Creo que le debe gustar mucho la navidad.

\- Bastante amable, sí…

\- La próxima vez llamaremos antes de entrar.- aseguró Ginny.- En cualquier habitación de la casa. Es que además estaba sin camiseta. Pero ¿has visto? Está fuerte eh... debe de hacer ejercicio.

\- Sí…

\- Vamos, quiero abrir mis regalos.

Hermione se mordió el labio pensando en la imagen de su profesor sin camiseta. Llegaron hasta su habitación y empezaron a abrir el pequeño montoncito de regalos que tenía cada una.

Ambas recibieron el típico jersey Weasley con sus respectivas iniciales. El de Hermione era de color azul marino y el de Ginny era de un azul más claro.

Ginny también obtuvo algunas golosinas de sus hermanos, un perfume de parte de Hermione y un collar que le regaló Harry.

\- Dios mío… Mira Hermione… ¡Me ha regalado un collar! Qué mono… no me lo voy a quitar nunca.

Hermione, por su parte, recibió una pulsera que Ginny había hecho a mano preciosa, un libro que había estado esperando varios meses y parecía agotado de parte de Ron y Harry, varias prendas de ropa de parte de sus padres y, por último, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón sin nota.

\- ¿Quién te ha mandado esto? – preguntó Ginny.

\- No lo sé… No hay nota.- Hermione estaba nerviosa. Sabía que era alguien de la casa, pues nadie más a parte de sus padres sabía que se encontraba allí. Entonces… tenían que ser de Severus. Además, esa misma mañana la había tratado bastante bien.

\- Puede que un admirador secreto tuyo se los diera a algún hermano mío y ellos lo hayan puesto aquí para ti… qué romántico. Tu haz como si no pasara nada y yo me encargo de averiguarlo todo ¿vale?

\- No sé, Ginny…

Pero Hermione no podía dejar de sonreir. Decidió probar un chocolate antes de bajar a desayunar. Estaba increíblemente delicioso y le ofreció uno a Ginny.

\- Oye, esto es un insulto para quien te los haya mandado ¡Son solo para ti! O, como mucho, para compartirlos con el amante secreto.

Ginny se empezó a reír y bajaron al gran comedor a reunirse con todos los demás, que ya estaban allí hablando de sus respectivos regalos.

Estaban todos felices y riéndose cuando, de pronto, Hermione empezó a sentirse mal.

\- Harry, Ron… me duele mucho la tripa… creo que algo me ha sentado mal… ahora vengo. Creo que voy a vomitar.

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Harry preocupado.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció Ron.

Pero, como respuesta, Hermione empezó a vomitar sangre de forma bastante descontrolada.

\- Dios mío. ¡Mamá!- gritó Ron al verlo.

Rápidamente todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Hermione y empezaron a preocuparse y descontrolarse.

\- ¡Es culpa de unos chocolates que ha recibido, la he visto comerse uno! – exclamó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que Hermione estaba cada vez peor.

\- ¿La han envenenado? – Preguntó Lupin muy preocupado. – Que alguien vaya a buscar a Severus, los otros ayudadme a estirarla.

Ginny, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparada hacia la habitación donde un rato antes se había encontrado con Snape. Los otros estiraron de costado a Hermione para que no se ahogara con la sangre que le salía por la boca.

Ginny entró otra vez sin llamar y se encontró con Severus en la misma posición. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para él. Severus iba a regañarla cuando vio que la pelirroja estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?- preguntó incorporándose.

\- Han envenenado a Hermione. ¡Ayúdela! ¡Por favor! ¡Se está muriendo! En la cocina…

Severus cogió su varita y una bolsa que había al lado de su cama y bajó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Apartó a todos los que estaban delante de Hermione y se arrodilló junto a ella.

\- Ginny dice que la ha visto comerse unos chocolates de una caja.- dijo la señora Weasley, que también estaba llorando.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí todos! Que Ginevra me traiga los dichosos chocolates si quedan.

Todos obedecieron, incluso Sirius Black. Aunque odiaba que le dieran órdenes en su propia casa, él mismo reconocía que Snape era quien mejor podía atender a Hermione en esos momentos.

Se quedaron en la puerta esperando mientras Snape inspeccionaba a la chica y le realizaba pequeños conjuros sin éxito.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos que Ginny ya había llevado la caja a la cocina.

\- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? – preguntó Snape oliendo un corazón.

\- Estaba junto a sus otros regalos. Creíamos que era de un admirador secreto… No traía nota.

\- ¿Y porqué diablos se ha comido algo de procedencia desconocida?

\- Yo… no lo sé señor, habíamos supuesto que nadie malvado sabía que estaba aquí…

\- He conseguido que deje de sangrar, aunque me temo que este veneno tendrá muchas más consecuencias para la señorita Granger. Voy a llevarla a mi cuarto. Dígale a los otros que despejen el camino y que se estén calladitos. Estaría bien que su madre pudiera poner a hervir algo de agua. Me temo que lo vamos a necesitar.

\- Sí, profesor.

Ginny salió de la cocina e informó a los demás de la situación. Molly se puso a hervir agua y trasladaron a Hermione a la habitación de Severus, pues decía que allí tenía muchas cosas que podrían serle útiles.

Hermione parecía inconsciente, aunque Severus informó de que en verdad sí que tenía consciencia.

\- Señorita Weasley, usted va a ayudarme.

Chilló Severus por las escaleras. Ginny subió apresuradamente.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Ginny. – Creo que el profesor Lupin podría hacerlo mejor.

\- Porque odio a Lupin. Solo me ayudarás en caso de que sea necesario desnudar a Granger, no creo que a ella le gustara que yo lo hiciera.

\- Sí que me gustaría. – murmuró Hermione para la sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Ginny. - ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

\- Cállese Weasley o voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya. Creo que Granger está delirando.

Severus sacó varios ingredientes de una bolsita pequeña y empezó a mezclarlos en un caldero tamaño mini. Un minuto después se lo introdujo a Hermione en la boca. Ésta se lo tragó y pareció que volvía un poco de color a su rostro. Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama observando y sin hablar.

\- ¿Le duele algo? – preguntó Severus.

\- Me duele… el corazón.

\- ¿El corazón?

Entonces Severus pegó su cabeza al pecho de Hermione.

\- Me duele el corazón porque usted me lo ha roto. No puedo olvidar ese beso…

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y miró directamente a su profesor.

\- Fuera Weasley. Está claro que Granger no sabe lo que dice.

La pelirroja obedeció, aunque no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Severus le tocó la frente a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía mucha fiebre. Entonces llegó la señora Weasley con agua hirviendo.

\- Me he equivocado, señora Weasley. Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que usar agua fría. Granger tiene muchísima fiebre y no vamos a poder hacer nada para remediarlo por el momento.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? – se lamentaba la señora Weasley mientras iba a buscar agua fría.

Snape sospechaba quién había podido hacer algo así, aunque tampoco entendía cómo. A parte de Aymar, no sabía de nadie que tuviera nada en contra de Hermione.

 **Gracias por leer :) Perdón por la tardanza, pero parece que los servidores de la web no funcionaban muy bien y no pude subir el capítulo ayer! En un rato cuelgo el siguiente!**


	11. Chapter 11

Snape pidió a Ginny y a Molly que desvistieran a Hermione para poder hacer que bajara su temperatura corporal. Aparte, también le mojaron la cara con agua limpia.

Las horas pasaban pero Hermione parecía no mejorar. Como tampoco empeoraba, Snape dijo que eso era buena señal. Hermione iba a ponerse bien.

Por la noche acordaron que Hermione se quedaría en la cama de Snape bajo su supervisión. Los otros se fueron a la cama ya que el profesor tampoco permitía que la gente estuviera entrando y saliendo de su habitación a placer.

Mientras Hermione dormía, Snape leía releía algunos libros suyos de pociones que siempre llevaba en una bolsa mágica por si acaso.

Era pasada media noche cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al profesor sin decir nada. En cuanto Snape levantó la mirada se acercó rápidamente a tocar la frente de la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Severus mientras observaba en busca de algún signo de cambio.

\- Bueno… me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo la sensación de que he hecho una siesta muy larga… Pero lo demás bien.

\- Perfecto.

Snape siguió tocando y observando a Hermione hasta que pasados cinco minutos se retiró y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Hermione.

\- Son las 12:25 de la noche, por cierto.- añadió Severus.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me he pasado el día durmiendo?

\- Sí. Ha tenido mucha fiebre y había momentos en los que no sabíamos si iba a seguir viva. No parece muy propio de usted comer algo de procedencia desconocida… y más con los tiempos que corren. ¿No sabe de dónde salió?

Hermione se puso nerviosa y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Creí… que me lo había mandado usted.- Al reconocer esto se puso la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a llorar sigilosamente.- Lo siento, sé que he sido una estúpida.

\- ¿Creyó que yo se lo había mandado? – Snape parecía perplejo.

\- Ya le he dicho que he sido una estúpida.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco sin que Hermione lo viera y entonces le cogió una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Usted… no es estúpida.- Se obligó a decirle eso a la chica para intentar que dejara de llorar.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír de la boca de su profesor. Sonrió ligeramente y se mordió el labio mientras que con la mano que tenía suelta se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Hermione sintió que tenía que abrazar a su profesor, aunque frenó su impulso por miedo a volver a ser rechazada.

Severus, al darse cuenta, se sentó en la cama y abrazó a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"¿Qué haces Severus? ¿Te has vuelto loco otra vez? Bueno… la chica lo ha pasado mal y no están sus padres por aquí. Esta bien que alguien la consuele… A pesar de lo que ha pasado sigue estando preciosa…"_

Por su parte, Hermione disfrutó del abrazo de su profesor y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Pasados unos minutos se separaron y Severus limpió con un dedo las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione en silencio.

\- Si quiere… bueno, puede darse una ducha mientras yo voy a prepararle algo de comer. – ofreció Snape separándose de la chica.- Luego quiero que se quede aquí toda la noche por si aparecen nuevos síntomas… Y mejor si no despierta a ningún miembro de la casa, me temo que no le haría bien todo el jaleo que montan sus… amigos.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor.

\- Si se siente mal en algún momento grite mi nombre y en menos de un minuto estaré a su lado ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió, se levantó con cuidado y fue a ducharse al cuarto de baño que estaba utilizando Snape en su estancia en la casa para no despertar a nadie (Snape tenía la habitación más apartada ya que nadie quería relacionarse con él y él tampoco quería que le molestaran).

Un cuarto de hora después Hermione volvió al cuarto y se encontró con una pequeña cena en una bandeja encima de la cama. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar el día que Snape también le había mandado comida a su cama y sonrió.

La ducha la había dejado más fresca y ya no se sentía tan mareada. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que llegara su profesor para comer. Snape se sentó en la silla y entonces empezaron a hablar mientras Hermione se comía un plato de sopa caliente y un bocadillito pequeño de atún.

Al terminar, Snape hizo desaparecer la bandeja.

\- ¿Le han regalado algo, profesor? – preguntó Hermione al ver que se había hecho un silencio un tanto incómodo.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado este libro.

En ese momento Snape le acercó el libro que le había visto ojeando esa misma mañana.

\- Vaya… Parece interesante.

Le devolvió el libro y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

\- ¿Está segura de que no tiene ni idea de quién pudo haberle mandado esos chocolates? Porque, como es obvio, yo no fui.

\- No, profesor… no sé quién podría querer hacerme daño… ¿Cree usted que Vol… digo Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado pudo haberlo hecho? Pero… ¿Por qué a mi?

\- No… más bien había pensado en… Aymar.

\- ¿Y cómo sabía dónde estaba? Usted la envió al Polo Norte ¿No?

\- Sí… No lo sé… Creo que tendremos que meditar mejor el asunto mañana. Ahora estoy un poco cansado y no pienso con claridad.

\- Puede… Bueno… la cama es muy ancha y ni nos tocaríamos… si quiere tumbarse un rato… - propuso Hermione nerviosa.

Snape se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- No creo que fuera muy adecuado, Granger. Estoy aquí para vigilarla.

\- Ya no estamos en el colegio… Si me pasa algo le aseguro que le despierto… Pero como quiera, si prefiere estar sentado en esa silla de madera pues adelante. Yo ya le he dicho que no me importa.

\- Bueno… Puede que tenga razón como de costumbre. Será mejor que descanse un poco, no sea caso que a usted le pase algo o que al Señor Oscuro le apetezca jugar conmigo un poquito.

Ante ese comentario Hermione se estremeció.

Severus se quitó su túnica y su camisa (quedando únicamente en una camiseta interior negra ajustada) y se tumbó a su lado. Ambos estaban en la esquina de la cama, por lo que quedaba un gran vacío en medio.

Snape apagó la luz con un golpe de varita y suspiró.

\- Buenas noches, profesor Snape. Muchas gracias… por todo.

\- Buenas noches Granger. Si nota algo raro, aunque sea la cosa más tonta del mundo, despiérteme ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro, profesor.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

 _"Dios mío… Snape está metido en la cama conmigo… Después de lo que he dormido todo el día y encima con él aquí no voy a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche… bueno, a ver si así se me ocurre quién podría haberme hecho algo así"._

Snape al principio también se sintió incómodo.

 _"¿Qué hago en la cama con una alumna? Bueno, dicho así suena muy mal… Es por su bien, y me conviene descansar… ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba en la cama con una mujer? Esto es demasiado extraño…"._

Snape, a pesar de que muchas noches tenía insomnio, consiguió dormirse con facilidad. Hermione se dio cuenta al oír que sus respiraciones eran más regulares y parecían relajadas.

La castaña también se durmió oliendo las sábanas, que olían al mismo Severus que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Esa noche soñó que Snape y ella volvían al restaurante y que, al salir, se besaban bajo la lluvia.

Hermione se despertó con un rayo de sol y se fijó en que su compañero de cama seguía dormido.

Durante la noche habían entrelazado las manos, y Hermione no se atrevió a separar la suya porque creyó haberse hecho adicta a ese tacto.

El rostro de Snape estaba muy cerca del suyo, y Hermione pudo apreciar cada centímetro de su piel. Parecía tan desenfadado y tranquilo… Hermione pensó que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso. Pero pasaron unos minutos y pareció que Snape despertaba, así que Hermione apartó su mano rápidamente.

\- Buenos días, profesor.- dijo Hermione, aún muy cerca de su rostro.

Severus, que casi ni había abierto los ojos, se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione y le besó una mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura del labio. A Hermione le tomó por sorpresa y se le cortó la respiración.

\- Ayer, por un momento, tuve miedo de perderla. Nunca voy a permitir que esto pase ¿Entendido? Voy a cuidar de usted. Ahora y siempre.

\- Yo también tuve miedo de perderle… Siempre voy a estar a su lado. - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Hermione se medio-incorporó en la cama y besó a su profesor en los labios. No sabían si habían pasado segundos, minutos o horas cuando alguien entró de golpe en la habitación.

-¡La madre! Perdón, me he equivocado de cuarto. Ya si eso hechizo la puerta para que nadie entre. - Ginny salió de la habitación tan deprisa como había entrado y conjuró la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir desde fuera.

 _"¿De verdad Hermione se estaba enrollando con Snape en su cama? ¿Sigue enferma? Tal vez tendría que avisar a alguien para que comprueben que Snape no se está aprovechando de ella… Aunque no lo parecía, jejeje. Esta chica va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones cuando estemos a solas… Ya lo creo que sí"._

Dijo a todos los habitantes de la casa que Hermione ya estaba consciente y parecía "totalmente recuperada", que bajaría en unos momentos porque Snape estaba inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden. " _Y se ve que el hombre sí sabe inspeccionar bien a Hermione jajajajaj_ " se dijo a sí misma.

Tras ser descubiertos Snape y Hermione se separaron bruscamente.

\- Perdóneme, profesor… - Hermione estaba muy roja.- Pero no diga nada ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo que he hecho ha estado mal pero no me diga que soy una niña. No volveré a hacerlo y ya está. Se lo prometo.

Snape se quedó en silencio pensando unos momentos, aunque finalmente dijo:

\- No se preocupe, Granger. Me doy por vencido. Parece que no puedo evitar sentirme demasiado atraído hacia usted y se me hace irresistible. Y, con los tiempos que corren, nunca se sabe si podemos dejar las cosas para más adelante.

Hermione se ruborizó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se apresuró a contestar:

\- A mi… bueno… me pasa lo mismo. Sé que Ginny no va a decir nada a nadie. Es mi mejor amiga… Ni a Harry ni a sus hermanos.

\- Está bien, no quiero que nadie más se entere porque me gusta demasiado mi trabajo y ya me odian lo suficiente. Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Están todos muy preocupados por usted. Por cierto… Buenos días para usted también, se ve radiante esta mañana.

Snape, que se había levantado de la cama, dio un último beso en los labios de la castaña y salió de la habitación para entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad. Sentían que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho… Se sentían vivos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Bajaron a desayunar y todo el mundo se abalanzó sobre Hermione a hacerle millones de preguntas.

\- Pero te ves muy bien esta mañana, de verdad. Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan bien. - dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga.

\- Si… ¿Por qué será? - preguntó Ginny mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Cuando todos habían desayunado empezaron a dar sus teorías de cómo se podía haber colado el chocolate en su cama. Severus, que también había bajado con los demás, escuchaba las teorías y ponía su cara de amargado de siempre pensando que los que le rodeaban no dejaban de decir estupideces. Finalmente, a Sirius se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- ¡Kreacher! Tal vez él ha visto algo y no nos lo ha dicho.

Incluso a Severus le pareció buena idea. Momentos más tarde el elfo se encontraba en el medio de la sala.

\- ¿Habías visto esto antes? - preguntó Sirius. Kreacher tenía la obligación de decirle la verdad.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Viste quien lo mandaba? - preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí.

Kreacher tardaba en contestar. Era como si no quisiera hacerlo y únicamente lo hiciera por obligación.

\- Dinos quién le mandó esto a la señorita Granger ahora mismo. - dijo Sirius, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Fui yo mismo. - dijo Kreacher orgulloso.

\- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. - Yo… siempre te he tratado bien. ¿No?

Sirius, que no daba crédito a las palabras del elfo, le agarró de la ropa.

\- La señorita te ha preguntado que por qué.

\- Porque Kreacher recibió órdenes de eliminar a cualquier sangresucia o muggle que pisara esta casa. Así que Kreacher no lo pudo evitar… - El elfo parecía divertido con la situación.

Snape apretaba los puños para no abalanzarse sobre el elfo al igual que Sirius. Ron y Harry habían sacado sus varitas.

\- Yo nunca te he dado esta orden, elfo de mierda.- dijo Sirius entre dientes.

\- Fue su madre… y usted nunca me dijo que no tenía que cumplir las órdenes de mis antiguos amos… Así que no tuve elección.

Sirius le propagó un puñetazo en todo el estómago y el elfo gimió de dolor.

\- Ahora mismo te ordeno que únicamente sigas mis órdenes ¿Entendido? No puedes hacer nada que te dijera ni mi madre ni ningún otro Black. De echo, ahora mismo voy a deshacerme de todos los retratos que hay en esta casa para que les olvides. Ahora vete, ya voy a pensarme tu castigo más tarde.

El elfo desapareció y Sirius dio una patada al suelo.

\- Lo siento, Hermione… De verdad… - dijo Sirius abrazando a la castaña.- Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar algo así por mi culpa.

Al verlo, a Snape le entraron celos porque a él también le gustaría abrazarla en público. No podía evitar culpar a Sirius Black por lo ocurrido, aunque no fuera para nada su culpa.

\- Tranquilo, no ha sido tu culpa. De verdad… Ahora ya podemos estar todos mucho más tranquilos ¿no?

Todos asintieron y al cabo de poco rato pusieron música en la radio para celebrar que Hermione volvía a estar bien. Hermione se estuvo toda la mañana evitando a Ginny ya que sabía que cuando estuvieran a solas no podría parar de interrogarla.

Logró evitarla hasta después de comer, que los chicos decidieron ir a hacer una pequeña siesta. Entonces la pelirroja arrastró a Hermione a su dormitorio y se sentó delante suyo con cara seria.

\- ¿Qué hacías montándotelo esta mañana con Snape en su cama?

\- ¡Ginny! No estaba "montándomelo" con Snape… Simplemente… nos hemos dado un beso de buenos días.

\- ¿A eso lo llamas tú beso de buenos días? Si casi lo devoras que lo he visto…

\- Bueno…

Hermione estaba muy roja.

\- ¿Es la primera vez?

\- ¿Qué nos besamos? No… Hubo otra… Él es el de la carta misteriosa y quien me llevó a cenar. Después de la cena nos besamos y se arrepintió… Pero hoy ya no se ha arrepentido.

\- No sé qué decir Hermione… Me alegro por ti, supongo. Pero me parece un poco raro… Pero bueno si él te gusta de verdad pues adelante… En el fondo tenéis algunas cosas en común. Lo de leer y eso… ¿Habéis dormido juntos?

\- Sí, esta noche… Y ha sido genial.

Finalmente Hermione terminó abriéndose a su amiga y contándole todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando quisieron bajar les dijeron que estaban en medio de una reunión de la orden, así que tuvieron que empezaron a probar nuevos maquillajes para divertirse. Incluso maquillaron a Fred y George para pasar el rato, ya que Harry y Ron no se dejaron.

Cuando la reunión terminó todos bajaron a buscar algo de merendar. Hermione se fijó que Severus iba a salir y corrió hacia la entrada antes de que éste desapareciera.

\- ¿Va con los mortífagos?- preguntó pálida.

\- No, Granger. Y ya le dije que no se preocupara por mi. Pero igualmente le prometo que ahora voy a un sitio seguro y volveré para la cena. ¿Se ha sentido bien durante la tarde?

\- Perfectamente, señor.

\- Nos vemos esta noche entonces.

En ese momento Snape se desapareció y Hermione se quedó más tranquila y volvió con sus amigos a beber un poco de zumo de calabaza.

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic! Me motiva muchísimo que haya gente que siga la historia! Un beso!**


	13. Chapter 13

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione no podía evitar estar atenta a cualquier ruido para ver si Snape regresaba. Mientras estaban poniendo la mesa Hermione oyó que la puerta principal se abría y que un hombre entraba sin decir nada.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo Molly cuando el hombre pasó por delante de la cocina.

Snape, que llevaba una bolsita entre las manos, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione se sintió un poco mal al ver que Snape ni la había mirado, aunque entendió que no quisiera darle ni la más mínima muestra de afecto delante de sus amigos.

Una vez la cena estuvo lista, Molly se encargó de que todos bajaran a comer.

En esa ocasión, como Dumbledore dijo que no cenaría allí, Severus dudó en un momento dónde sentarse.

Finalmente, como todos los otros ocupantes tomaron un lugar, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Nymphadora Tonks i en frente de Remus Lupin. Al otro lado de Tonks estaba sentada Hermione, que iba mirando de vez en cuando a Snape.

\- ¿Te encuentras ya bien del todo?- preguntó Tonks, a lo que Snape levantó la cabeza y escuchó con atención.

\- Perfectamente.- respondió la castaña llevándose un trocito de carne a la boca.

\- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad que me quedé muy preocupada… - dijo ella. – Oye… ¿Puedo preguntar quién creías que te había mandado el regalo? Está claro que si te lo comiste fue porque creías saber su procedencia ¿No? ¿Tienes algún noviecito en la escuela o tienes tantos admiradores que estás acostumbrada a recibir regalos anónimos?

En ese momento Hermione dejó caer su tenedor y empezó a toser. Se puso roja y no supo qué contestar.

\- No se ahogue, Granger. No quiero tener que volver a salvarle la vida esta noche. – dijo Snape levantando una ceja, divertido ante la reacción de su alumna.

\- Yo… no tengo ningún novio. – respondió Hermione mirándose las manos.

\- ¿Tienes muchos admiradores entonces? – volvió a preguntar Tonks.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que todos los otros habían dejado de lado sus propias conversaciones para centrarse en ella. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada Sirius habló.

\- Pues con lo que has crecido no me extraña que te vayan detrás. Si yo estuviera en Hogwarts no dejaría de intentar conquistarte. – contestó Sirius con una voz un tanto ebria. Ante ese comentario Molly Weasley le dio una pequeña colleja.

Snape, por otro lado, miró con odio a Sirius y cerró su puño para liberar el sentimiento de rabia que sintió al oír esas palabras.

\- La verdad es que hay varios chicos que le van detrás…- dijo Ron con la boca llena.- Se comenta que hay muchos Ravenclows que están colados por ella ya que la consideran una diosa de los libros, o algo así…

Todos parecían divertidos con la situación menos Severus y Hermione. Mientras Severus sentía una especie de celos, Hermione quería que terminara ya la conversación.

\- Eso no es verdad, Ron…

\- Que no te lo digan a ti no dignifica que no rumoreen los chicos. Yo también lo he oído… Pero no te avergüences Hermione ¡Tómatelo como un cumplido! Puedes ser una rompe-corazones de esas.- dijo Harry riéndose.

Tras unas risas, Hermione se levantó y llevó algunos platos al fregadero. Mientas los limpiaba Sirius se acercó a Remus y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Oye… pues no sé si es que llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado o qué… pero es verdad que Hermione no está nada mal… ¿Qué crees que pase si le tiro un poco los trastos? No estoy tan mayor… ¿No?

Ginny, que al igual que Snape pudo oír lo que dijo Sirius, miró Snape y se dio cuenta de que si seguía por ahí la conversación acabaría mal.

Remus se rió y abrazó con un brazo a su amigo.

\- Vamos, amigo, no hagas ninguna locura… más que nada porque sé que ella no podría resistirse a un hombre valiente y guapo como tu.

En ese momento Severus se levantó y abandonó la cocina sin decir nada.

" _Lo que me faltaba… Me enamoro por segunda vez en la vida y otro maldito merodeador tiene que fijarse en ella… Asqueroso Black… Además asumiendo que Hermione caería rendida a sus pies si él quisiera_ …".

Para relajarse fue a darse una ducha de agua caliente. Cuando terminó se puso su pijama y decidió ir a ver si podía hablar con Hermione a solas.

En ese momento Hermione estaba reunida delante de la chimenea junto a sus amigos. Al verla Severus puso cara de asco y, justo cuando iba a volver a su habitación, vio cómo Ginny le pegaba un codazo a Hermione y le señalaba con la cabeza.

Cuando Hermione lo miró, Snape señaló al piso de arriba haciendo entender a la castaña que quería que más tarde subiera a su habitación.

Como respuesta, Hermione sonrió y asintió.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Hermione dijo que ya estaba un poco cansada y que quería ir a descansar. Fue a ponerse su pijama y se desplazó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Snape. Llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- contestó Snape con voz firme.

Hermione entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

\- Buenas noches… creo que quería verme, profesor.- dijo ella acercándose tímidamente.

\- Creo que, llegado a este nivel, cuando estemos solos podemos empezar a tutearnos… Hermione- propuso Snape. Su nombre sonó raro en sus labios ya que era la primera vez que lo oía, pero le gustó que la llamara así.

\- Está bien… Severus…- a Hermione también le costó, pero sonrió de inmediato. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentado su profesor y se sentó a su lado.

\- Hoy cuando he salido he ido a comprarte un regalo. – dijo él agarrando el pequeño paquete que estaba en su mesilla.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

\- No te regalé nada por navidad y he pensado que puede llegar a resultar útil.

Sin decir nada más, Severus entregó el paquete a Hermione y esperó a que esta lo abriera. Hermione no esperaba un gesto así por parte de su profesor. Se puso nerviosa y le temblaron un poco las manos al quitar el envoltorio del regalo. Dentro de una cajita pudo ver un pequeño colgante. Era un círculo de oro con las iniciales H.G grabadas en él.

\- Vaya… muchas gracias… Es precioso. No me esperaba algo así. – dijo emocionada. Severus le retiró el pelo y la ayudó a ponérselo. Al terminar Hermione le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

\- Espero que te guste de verdad. No quiero que te lo quites nunca, a ser posible ni para ducharte. Lo he encantado. Si alguien intenta atacarte o percibe que hay magia oscura a tu alrededor yo me voy a enterar y voy a estar allí para ayudarte ¿Entendido?

\- Creo que esto es más de lo que merezco, pero le prometo que no me lo voy a quitar… nunca.

\- Está bien.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos y luego Severus le cogió la cabeza y se acercó para besarla en los labios. Unos segundos después introdujo su lengua en la boca de su alumna y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguían besándose. Estaban tumbados en la cama uno al lado del otro.

Hermione dejó de besar a Severus unos segundos e intentó quitarle la camiseta de su pijama. Severus la ayudó y luego Hermione empezó a recorrer con la mirada el pecho de su profesor.

\- Me encanta tu cuerpo. – admitió, roja por la vergüenza. Nunca antes había sentido tanta confianza hacia un hombre (o chico).

Empezó a tocarle el pecho con una mano mientras Snape cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto. Segundos más tarde Hermione se acercó al cuello del profesor para poder aspirar su aroma y volvió a besarle.

Sin saber muy bien de dónde salió su valentía, agarró la mano de su profesor y la llevó hasta el primer botón de la camisa de su pijama. Lo desabrochó y esperó que su profesor entendiera lo que ella quería.

Estaba lista y segura. Sabía que Snape la había visto antes en ropa interior; sin embargo, esta vez quería asegurarle que tenía su total consentimiento para desnudarla.

Snape puso cara de sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Mientras tanto, Hermione había desabrochado algunos de sus botones y Severus ya podía entrever un poco del cuerpo desnudo de su alumna. Su conciencia le decía que no la tocara, pero el deseo de su cuerpo era tan grande que llevó una mano a la cintura de su alumna y empezó a acariciar suavemente su barriga.

\- A mi también me encanta tu cuerpo, pero es un secreto.- susurró el profesor al oído de su alumna.

Severus acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel hasta que, en un momento, se quedó al borde del sujetador de Hermione y la miró a los ojos esperando su consentimiento. Ella asintió y él agarró suavemente su pecho izquierdo.

Muriéndose de deseo, se lanzó a la boca de su alumna y la besó con más pasión que nunca. Nunca antes había anhelado tanto hacer el amor con una mujer.

Incorporó unos centímetros a Hermione y, cuando iba a quitarle el sujetador, sintió que su antebrazo empezaba a arder. Se retiró rápidamente y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada. Al ver que su profesor se vestía se puso la camisa del pijama y se levantó a toda prisa.

\- Lo siento. Tengo que irme inmediatamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Salió de la habitación corriendo y Hermione lo persiguió. Sabía dónde iba a ir Snape y estaba horrorizada con la idea. Estaban ya cerca de la puerta y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? – tenía ya algunas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

Snape ni se giró a contestar. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta notó que una maldición le recorría el cuerpo y se quedaba paralizado.

\- Creo que Hermione te ha preguntado algo. ¿No te enseñaron tus padres que responder cuando te preguntan es de buena educación?

Parecía que Sirius había salido de la nada.

\- Déjale, tiene que ir con Voldemort.- contestó Hermione, con miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle si llegaba tarde.

\- Maldito mortífago asqueroso. Siempre tratándonos a todos como si fuéramos inferiores a ti. Hoy te has ido de la mesa y ni si quiera has dado las gracias por la cena que te hemos servido.

\- ¡Sirius! Voldemort lo ha llamado…

\- Insultando a los alumnos para creerse alguien porque sabes que no puedes meterte con los de tu edad…

\- ¡Sirius!

Hermione le dio un golpe al brazo de Sirius y éste, reaccionando por fin, volvió a despetrificarlo. Snape, con algunas dificultades debido al encantamiento que acababa de sufrir, salió como pudo de la casa y se desapareció.

\- Vamos, Hermione… Se lo merecía. No es justo que vaya tratando a todo el mundo como si fuera alguien superior…

\- Él es un espía. Es de la orden igual que cualquier otro y ahora, tal vez, tendrá problemas por haber tardado en acudir a Voldemort.

\- No hay para tanto. – Sirius se extrañó de que Hermione lo defendiera tanto, él sólo lo había hecho para intentar impresionarla.- Vamos, preciosa, no te enfades. Tu profesor murciélago estará bien.

Sirius se acercó y, por sorpresa de Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

No recordaba que Sirius la hubiera tratado nunca así. Nunca había sentido que él la mirara de ése modo… Pero no quiso pensar en ello y subió a su habitación.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando vio que Harry salía sigilosamente. Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja y luego entró encontrándose a Ginny colorada y tumbada en su cama.

\- ¿Qué hacía Harry aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Nos hemos enrollado un poco.- dijo ella empezándose a reír.- Te lo dije. Sabía que podía conquistarle.

\- Me alegro por ti… Snape se ha ido con Voldemort y puede tener problemas por culpa de Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo?

Hermione le relató lo que había pasado con Sirius y empezó a llorar, y Ginny la abrazó y le besó en la frente.

\- Vamos, Hermione. Él siempre vuelve ¿No? Es uno de los mejores de la orden, por esto Dumbledore le envía a espiar.

No pudo tranquilizarse en toda la noche. Fingió quedarse dormida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo imaginó muchas cosas horribles que podrían pasarle a su profesor.

La mañana siguiente fue la primera en bajar a desayunar. Estaba pálida y ojerosa.

Se hizo un té y se lo empezó a beber lentamente. De pronto, oyó un ruido seco en la puerta de casa.

Se levantó corriendo y miró por la mirilla. Lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se abalanzó encima de su profesor, que estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo. Todas sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y le salía sangre por varios sitios de su cuerpo.

Comprobó que Snape estaba inconsciente, así que entró corriendo a casa pidiendo auxilio a gritos.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando todos los miembros de la casa estaban corriendo para ver lo que sucedía. Remus entró a Snape con un hechizo y lo puso boca arriba.

Hermione vio que Sirius se apartaba del grupo y se dirigió a él llorando.

\- Esto es todo tu culpa. – le dio un golpe con el puño en el pecho y se derrumbó al suelo.

\- Tienes razón, lo admito. Mira, yo no quería que esto pasara. Lo siento. Ven a sentarte.

Sirius ayudó a Hermione a sentarse en un sillón cercano y se acercó un poco para ver si podía ayudar a Snape. Aunque lo odiara, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

Parecía que todos en casa se habían vuelto locos. Daban vueltas y gritaban mientras intentaban ver las heridas de Snape.

Tras unos minutos, Hermione recuperó la calma y se dispuso a ayudar.

" _Llorando no voy a solucionar nada. Tengo que ayudar, él no puede morirse_."

\- Quiero ayudar.- le dijo Hermione a Remus. – Sé que él querría que yo le curara. Y también querría que los otros no estuvieran por aquí mirando…

\- Está bien.- dijo Remus, viendo que le sería muy difícil hacerse cargo de Snape él solo.

Ordenó a todos los otros que se fueran para poder proceder a desnudar a Snape y limpiarle y vendarle algunas heridas. Cuando estuvieron solos y procedieron a quitarle la capa, la camisa y los pantalones, Hermione se estremeció.

\- Remus…- pronunció en voz baja señalando el costado izquierdo del profesor.- Esto tiene muy mala pinta.

Una herida iba le atravesaba el costillar. No parecía muy profunda, pero la sangre se mezclaba con una pasta negra.

\- Esto ha sido cosa de un maleficio. Tendremos que limpiar y desinfectar con mucho cuidado, pero es imprescindible para que Snape recupere el conocimiento.

\- Está bien.

A pesar de la impresión, Hermione se propuso hacer el máximo para ayudar a su profesor. No podía quedarse llorando mientras Snape se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Remus, empezó a limpiar la herida con una poción. Remus se percató también de que Snape tenía una costilla rota y fue a la habitación de Snape a buscar entre sus pociones. Pareció encontrar algo que le serviría para regenerar la costilla, así que le inyectó una dosis.

\- Voldemort le ha hecho esto porque llegó tarde a su llamada. Sirius le inmovilizó en la puerta, yo lo vi.- dijo Hermione muy apenada.

\- Lo sé. Sirius me lo dijo ayer por la noche antes de irse a dormir. Pero no creo que Voldemort le haya hecho esto a Snape solo. Mas bien creo que fue entre todos los mortífagos. Creo que Snape no es muy querido entre los seguidores de Voldemort…

Siguieron trabajando en silencio un rato hasta que Remus habló.

\- Hermione… tu guardaste mi secreto durante mucho tiempo y yo haría lo mismo por ti ¿sabes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida por las palabras de su antiguo profesor.

\- Me refiero a que Snape parecía loco de celos cuando se habló de tus pretendientes… y ahora mismo estás cogiéndole de la mano. – dijo divertido señalando la evidencia.

\- Le estaba limpiando un poco de sangre.- dijo ella, ruborizada al entender lo que decía su profesor y soltando la mano de Severus.

\- Tonks y yo nos llevamos 13 años, soy un hombre lobo y definitivamente no soy nadie para juzgar el amor de otras personas. Simplemente quería que supieras que si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, allí voy a estar yo ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – dijo ella mirando al suelo unos segundos. Se giró un momento para tirar los trapos sucios de sangre y oyó la voz de Remus.

\- Severus ¿Me oyes?

A Hermione empezó a latirle el corazón muy rápidamente, se giró y vio que Snape había entreabierto los ojos y había fruncido un poco el ceño.

\- Sí.- pronunció despacio.

 **Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualitzar, desde que ha empezado la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado estos dos últimos capítulos! Gracias por leerme :)**


End file.
